James Arlington and The Hidden Truth
by N4N4
Summary: James Arlington adalah seorang kelahiran muggle berusia empat belas tahun dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan mata hijau cemerlang. Yang dia tidak ia ketahui adalah, selama ini ia hidup dalam kebohongan.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been looking for a next generation adventure fic with H/Hr pairings, but only got a few so far. So, please anyone who know about the other stories tell me. I beg you.**

* * *

_**Dia Telah Pergi**_

Hermione Jane Granger adalah seorang wanita muda di pertengahan 21, dan di usia semuda itu ia telah menjadi seorang ibu. Seorang ibu bagi seorang anak lelaki berusia satu tahun yang sekarang, mungkin, masih tertidur lelap dikamarnya.

Tapi, ketika Hermione membuka matanya malam itu, ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya entah karena alasan apa. Ia menemukan kenyataan lain.

Hermione tidak terbiasa bangun sepagi ini, kecuali untuk memberi susu kepada putera kecilnya, dan ketika ia terbangun yang ia rasakan hanyalah keterkejutan, seperti sesuatu membangunkannya. Ia menoleh ke sebelahnya, berharap melihat seorang lelaki muda disana, lelaki muda yang selalu menemaninya. Tapi, tidak...

Malam itu lelaki muda itu telah meninggalkannya.

Menyadari ketidak hadirannya, Hermione dengan panik menghidupkan lampu meja disebelahnya hanya untuk menemukan ketiadaan. Harry Potter tak ada dikamar mereka. Hermione beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kaki telanjangnya menyentuh karpet, dan dia merasakan air es mengguyur kedua kakinya. Hermione mengerang, tapi ia tidak menyurutkan niatnya.

Hanya dengan menggunakan setelan baju tidur dan piyamanya ia bergerak menuju pintu kamarnya. Rumahnya begitu gelap dan sepi. Ia menghidupkan sakelar yang menghidupkan seluruh lampu rumah. Rumah mereka hanya terdiri dari satu lantai saja, tapi tetap nyaman ditempati. Mereka pindah kesini semenjak Hermione mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil. Hari yang sangat menyenangkan baginya, bagi mereka.

Tidak seperti rumah-rumah penyihir lainnya, rumah mereka penuh dengan perabotan muggle. Tepat didepan kamar utama ada ruang keluarga, ada seperangkat televisi dan DVD Player berdiri diam disana. Tapi ketika disana tak ada seorang pun juga. Hermione langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan disamping kamarnya sendiri.

Kamar itu tak sebesar kamarnya. Dinding-dindingnya dilapisi wallpaper bergambar quiditch. Sebuah tempat tidur bayi terletak tepat ditengah ruangan, seperti sebuah titik pusat bagi seluruh ruangan. Mainan-mainan bayi lainnya tergeletak disekelilingnya.

Hermione mengira disinilah ia akan menemukan Harry. Tapi, ia salah. Hari itu adalah hari dimana wanita muda itu kehilangan kekasihnya. Hari itu adalah hari dimana ibu muda itu kehilangan puteranya. Tepat ketika ia melongok ke keranjang bayi dan yang ia temukan ada selimut yang masih terasa hangat dan sebuah surat, tepat disaat itulah dunia kecilnya hancur.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Maafkan aku. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Aku terpaksa mengambil putera kita, ini semua untuk keselamatannya. Aku sudah merencanakan semua hal untuknya. Dia akan baik-baik saja. _

_Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi seperti ini, tanpa penjelasan apapun. Tapi, Hermione aku melakukan ini demi James. Dan juga demi dirimu. Hanya dengan menjadi kekasih dan ibu dari puteraku, itu sudah membuatmu dalam bahaya. Kumohon mengertilah, Hermione._

_Aku mencintaimu, amat sangat. Dan mengambil keputusan ini adalah hal terberat bagiku. Meninggalkanmu mungkin akan membunuhku. Tapi, aku harus._

_Ada masalah diluar sana, Hermione. Masalah yang tak bisa kuceritakan padamu. Masalah yang harus kebereskan untuk menjaga keamanan James. Aku dulu mencintaimu, sekarang mencintaimu dan akan mencintaimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Selamanya._

_Harry._

Sebuah surat seharusnya tak akan pernah menghancurkan hatinya seperti ini. Hatinya serasa hancur lebur. Ia tak pernah merasakan apapun seperti ini. Dan ini terlalu diluar kendalinya. Ia tak bisa percaya.

Hermione berlari keluar, memeriksa seluruh rumah dan meneriakkan nama Harry, berkali-kali. Tapi tak ada respon kecuali suaranya sendiri. Hermione pergi ke halaman, kedapur, kesetiap kamar dan pojok rumahnya, tapi nihil. Mata Hermione dipenuhi air mata. Suaranya semakin serak dan bergetar dalam setiap nama yang ia ucapkan. Ia memeriksa setiap pojoknya dua kali, tiga kali, mungkin lebih dari enam kali. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin terus mencari. Hermione bukanlah orang yang bodoh, malahan penyihir terpintar yang mungkin pernah ditemui. Dan itu cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa Harry telah pergi. Tapi, ia tidak bisa percaya itu. ia hanya ingin terus mencari sehingga ia bisa terus memiliki harapan yang semakin lama semakin redup.

Pada akhirnya ia kembali ke kamar James. Duduk bersandar ditembok dan menggapai boneka teddy bear milik James. Hermione mengubur wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata kedalam bulu lembut si teddy bear.

Ia merasa hancur, merasa kehilangan, merasa sedih, dan diatas semuanya, ia merasa dikhianati. Dan perasaan itu membangun perasaan lain kepada Harry, rasa benci, karena lelaki itu telah merenggut semuanya darinya. Mungkin perasaan itu jauh lebih kecil dari rasa cintanya tapi tetap saja perasaan itu ada.

Hermione Granger bukan lagi gadis cengeng. Dan kehilangan bukan sesuatu yang baru lagi baginya. Menjadi sahabat Harry Potter selama bertahun-tahun telah mengajarinya akan kesedihan akan petualangan. Hermione Granger sudah berubah, ia tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik. Rambutnya coklat, tidak lagi keriting lebat, tapi berombak teratur hingga kepunggung. Matanya tetap sama, coklat muda yang hangat. Giginya sudah tidak lagi besar-besar seperti dulu, berkat Draco Malfoy. Dan tubuhnya lebih berlekuk. Menjadi ibu bukanlah masalah bagi wanita muda itu untuk terus terlihat cantik. Tapi, bahkan sekarang ketegaran malah menjadi hambatan.

Hermione dulu mencintai Ron Weasley, tapi tidak sama lagi setelah lelaki itu meninggalkan ia dan Harry ketika mereka mencari hocrux. Hari-hari kepergian Ron, membuat Hermione sadar bahwa ia mempunyai perasaan kepada Harry. Ia tersiksa karena perasaan itu. ia terus menangis dan bersedih. Tapi, disaat itulah Hermione berubah menjadi sosok tegar.

Hari demi hari membawa keintiman sendiri bagi kedua remaja itu. bahkan ketika Ron Weasley kembali. Meminta maaf agar ia bisa diterima lagi. perasaannya sudah berubah. Ia memutuskan segala bentuk ikatan, selain pertemanan, kepada Ron.

Ron sedih tentu saja, tapi ia tahu Ron. Dan ia tahu Ron akan bangkit demi dirinya dan Harry. Di Perang Hogwarts, Harry telah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hermione. Dan bagi Hermione, ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia selain ini, walaupun dunia sedang kolaps disekelilingnya.

Perang pertama setelah kembalinya Pangeran Kegelapan itu dinamai Perang Hogwarts karena bertempat di Hogwarts. Perang itu berakhir tanpa kemenangan, bagi pihak manapun. Pangeran Kegelapan memilih mundur.

Hermione tak kembali ke Hogwarts. Ia memilih berjuang bersama Orde, bersama Harry dan Ron. Ia dan Harry memulai suatu hubungan yang dilandasi cinta, yang membuat hari-hari mereka lebih cerah di saat-saat yang gelap. Hingga pada akhirnya Hermione mengetahui dirinya hamil. Kenyataan itu sempat membawa ketakutan dalam hati Hermione. Saat-saat perang seperti ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membawa seorang anak kedunia. Tapi, dengan adanya Harry disekelilingnya, yang tersenyum dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja, ia yakin, ia bisa melalui ini. Kemudian mereka menemukan rumah ini. Mereka bersembunyi disini. Dan tampaknya semua akan baik-baik saja. Memang, Lord Voldemort masih diluar sana, disuatu tempat. Perang sedang berkecamuk diseluruh penjuru Dunia Sihir. Tapi, mereka baik-baik saja.

Semua sempurna ketika James Sirius Potter lahir tepat ditanggal yang sama dengan ayahnya, 31 Juli. Semuanya begitu sempurna. James begitu mirip dengan ayahnya, mata emerald dan rambut hitam berantakan. Dulu begitu sempurna.

Tapi, Harry sudah pergi sekarang. tak akan ada lagi yang berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Hermione terisak didalam tangisnya, mengingat semua kenangan yang telah ia lalui bersama Harry. Bagaimana ia bisa tega melakukan hal seperti ini kepadanya?

Hari-hari belakangan tak ada yang tampak aneh dari sikap Harry ia seperti biasanya, normal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel. Harry, Hermione dan Ron sudah membiasakan diri menggunakan telepon. Teknologi itu bisa sangat bermanfaat sekali waktu, tak ada salahnya bersiap-siap.

Hermione mengerutkan kening. Itu bukan ponselnya, ponselnya ada dilaci meja kamarnya. Itu ponsel Harry.

Hermione mencari-cari ponsel itu. ia bergerak kearah suara itu berasal. Dari sebuah meja berisi botol-botol susu James. Ia menemukan ponsel itu tergeletak diujung. Monitornya bergambarkan fotonya, Harry dan James diulang tahun pertama James, bertuliskan _Ron_.

"Hallo, Harry aku ingin membicarakan tentang..." suara Ron tercekat, Hermione menyadari ia terisak-isak dan pasti Ron mendengarnya."Hermione?"

"Ron..." ujar Hermione disela isakannya, suaranya gemetar.

"Hermione, ada apa?" Ron terdengar panik.

"Harry...Harry..." tapi Hermione tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, ia tak bisa berkata Harry pergi. Karena itu hanya akan menambah rasa sakit yang ia derita.

"Oke, Hermione. Aku akan kerumahmu sekarang. tunggu, oke?"

Hermione tak menjawab. Sambungan telepon telah terputus. Hermione jatuh terduduk dilantai. Dindingnya bersandar pada dinding. Ponselnya terlempar disebelahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Ron membuka pintu kamar James, untuk menemukan Hermione yang hancur. Terduduk menangis dilantai. Ia jelas sekali baru bangun tidur. Rambutnya merahnya kusut, garis abu-abu terlihat dibawah matanya. Kemejanya dikancingkan sekenanya.

"Astaga! Hermione apa yang terjadi?" Ron datang dan memeluk Hermione. Ketika mereka menarik diri mereka masing-masing beberapa detik kemudian. Tanpa suara, Hermione memberikan surat Harry kepada Ron. Ron tampak ragu dan bingung, tapi ia membacanya. Wajahnya menjadi pucat dan sinar ketidak percayaan terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Harry..." erangnya."Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ron melirik Hermione dan memeluk wanita muda itu. Hermione mengubur wajahnya dibahu Ron. Menangis sepuasnya disana.

* * *

Malam itu hujan lebat dan berangin di pinggiran pantai Edinburg. Air pasang dilautan, dan ombak menyambar pesisir dengan ganas. Beberapa kilometer dari pesisir Edinburg, tinggallah sebuah keluarga kecil. Terdiri dari sepasang suami istri, nama mereka Jack dan Jenna Arlington, keduanya sukses. Jack Arlington adalah seorang pengusaha real estate terkenal sementara Jenna Arlington adalah seorang pengacara. Mereka adalah pasangan serasi, seperti orang-orang selalu katakan. Jack tampan, tinggi dan atletik, rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan sepasang mata biru gelap menawan. Jenna cantik, tipe wanita yang dikala mudanya diperebutkan banyak lelaki, rambutnya pirang gelap dan bermata biru hanya saja birunya lebih muda darippada mata suaminya. Tapi ada satu hal belum mereka dapatkan, diusia akhir 30-an, setelah menikah selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, mereka belum juga dikarunia seorang anak.

Mereka sudah merindukan kehadiran seorang anak ditengah-tengah mereka. Seorang anak yang akan memanggil mereka "Mum" dan "Dad". Tapi, semua itu hancur ketika Jenna divonis mengidap kanker serviks dan rahimnya harus diangkat untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Hari-hari terasa begitu pedih bagi Jenna Arlington. Tapi, Jack selalu ada disisinya dan bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkan Jenna. Dan sumpah itu ditepatinya. Sekarang, di awal empat puluhan mereka sudah tidak lagi membicarakan tentang mempunyai anak. Walau begitu, mereka masih merindukan kehadirannya.

Malam itu mereka tengah meringkuk, saling berpelukan, menghangatkan diri masing-masing, sambil menikmati secangkir kopi dan menonton film di televisi. Jack baru saja menceritakan apa yang terjadi dikantornya hari itu. sementara Jenna menceritakan kasus yang tengah ia tangani dengan bangga karena ia baru saja dinyatakan menang.

"...dan oh, kau harus bertemu dengan hakimnya. Lelaki tua berjanggut lebat yang galak..." ujar Jenna sambil tertawa. Ia meneguk sedikit tehnya dan meletakkan cangkir itu kembali kemeja.

"Yah, aku ingin bertemu dengan lelaki yang telah membuat istriku sebal. Tapi sekarang..." Jack tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, dibibirnya tersungging senyum nakal sementara ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah sang istri. Menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jenna. Jenna tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Ciumannya mereka awalnya begitu lembut begitu penuh cinta. Tapi lama-kelamaan menjadi lebar kasar, lebih bernafsu. Jack melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jenna, menarik wanita itu lebih dekat kepadanya. Jenna baru saja mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jack ketika terdengar suara bell pintu berbunyi.

Dengan cepat mereka menarik diri masing-masing."Oh, sial" umpat Jack sambil mengigit bibirnya yang membengkak akibat ciumannya. Ia mengubah ekspresinya sehingga Jenna terkikik melihatnya.

Jenna mendorong Jack dengan agak kasar sambil tertawa."Bukakan pintunya, Jack. Kasihan diluar hujan," ujar Jenna.

Jack mendesah tapi tetap berdiri."Sebentar," teriaknya, memberikan kerlingan kepada istrinya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Jack dan Jenna Arlington mungkin saja pasangan terkaya diseluruh kompleks tempat tinggal mereka, tapi sekaya apapun mereka, mereka tak pernah menunjukkannya. Mereka tinggal dikompleks biasa, dengan rumah biasa, dua mobil biasa dan kehidupan yang biasa. Maka, tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk sampai di pintu.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia berkerut ketika tidak melihat seorangpun kecuali buntalan keranjang ditanah. Ia mengambil buntalan dalam keranjang itu dan tersadar itu adalah seeorang bayi. Bayi tampan berambut hitam yang tak mungkin lebih dari satu tahun. Jack menggendong bayi itu dengan lembut dalam pelukannya. Detik itu juga kerinduannya kepada seorang anak terobati.

"Jack, siapa yang..." ujar Jenna, muncul di koridor. Kata-katanya terhenti kerena si bayi mulai menangis."Jack, Astaga! Bayi siapa itu?" tanya Jenna terkejut. Ia mendekati suaminya. Jack memberikan bayi itu kepada Jenna. Jenna menggoyang-goyangkan bayi itu lembut agar si bayi tenang.

"Bayi ini ada disini ketika aku membukanya, aku tidak tahu-" Jack berhenti sejenak ketika ia melihat sebuah surat dikeranjang,"Hei, tunggu" ujar Jack, merunduk dan mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

"Apa isinya, Jack?" tanya Jenna dengan nada penuh harap. Ia berharap bayi ini ditelantarkan disini, bukan harapan yang baik, tapi itulah yang ia harapkan. Sehingga ia bisa membesarkan bayi ini.

"James..." Jack berhenti sejenak,"Namanya James,"

Tepat saat itu bayi itu berhenti menangis dan membuka matanya, menampakkan sepasang mata hijau bersinar seperti batu emerald yang membuat pasangan itu jatuh cinta kepadanya.

James Arlington


	2. Chapter 2 One Fine Morning

_**One Fine Morning**_

James Arlington membuka matanya, menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna hijau cerah, sewarna emerald. Ia terbangun karena suara burung hantunya, Eon, yang beruhu-uhu ribut. James menatap burung hantunya yang berbulu putih dengan bulu hitam yang tersebar disekelilingnya."Ada apa, Eon?" tanya James sebal, ia mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Eon menatap tuannya dengan kekesalan yang sama, kemudian menatap kearah jendela. Seekor burung hantu mungil berwarna putih bersih terbang didepan jendelanya, membawa sebuah kotak."Ariadne!" seru James terkejut. Secepat kilat ia turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka jendela. Ariadne terbang masuk dan bertengger di bahu James. James mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Isinya adalah sebuah buku berjudul _The History of Magical Sport: Quiditch_.

James tersenyum, ia menyukai apapun yang berhubungan dengan Quidditch. Ia meletakkan Ariadne dikandang Eon, untuk makan dan minum. Ia tiduran diranjangnya sambil membaca surat yang datang bersama kotaknya.

_Dear James_

_BANGUN TUKANG TIDUR!_

_SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN! _

_Aku memberikan buku itu sebagai hadiah. Pelajarilah._

_Aku berharap kau selalu sehat, bahagia dan baik-baik saja._

_Tak sabar bertemu lagi denganmu._

_Jangan lupa kirim surat, oke?_

_Yang Selalu Merindukanku_

_Victoire_

Victoire adalah sahabat baiknya, dan dia bukan sahabat baik biasa. Ia adalah sahabat sesama penyihirnya.

Ya, James Arlington adalah seorang penyihir.

James Arlington adalah penyihir muda yang berulang tahun ke-empat belas tepat hari ini, 31 Juli. Dari luar ia tak ubahnya remaja lelaki tampan, tipe yang dikejar para gadis, dengan rambut hitam berantakan, matanya membuat semua orang jatuh cinta padanya, terutama gadis-gadis.

Ketika ia berusia sebelas tahun, tepat hari ini tiga tahun yang lalu, ia menerima sebuah surat yang merubah kehidupannya. Sebuah surat yang memberitahunya bahwa ia adalah seorang penyihir. Bahwa dia di terima di Hogwarts, sebuah sekolah sihir. Ketika itu, hal yang paling ia takutkan ada reaksi orangtuanya. Tapi, jelas ketakutannya tak berarti. Karena orangtuanya mendukung apapun keputusan James. James bahkan curiga, bahwa orangtuanya tidak terlihat terkejut mendengar omong kosong itu.

Surat itu sudah membuka James ke dunia khayalan masa kecilnya. Banyak sekali hal yang begitu menakjubkan. Begitu tidak masuk akal terjadi. Di Hogwarts ia belajar untuk percaya.

James selalu menjadi murid yang pintar, selalu menjadi kesayangan guru-gurunya ketika di Sekolah Dasar. Tapi, James merasa disana bukanlah tempatnya. Sejak kecil, James selalu merasa berbeda. Hal-hal aneh terjadi disekelilingnya, yang setelah beberapa tahun ia tahu kalau itu karena kekuatan sihirnya. Dan lebih dari itu, ia merasa tidak pantas berada disana.

Ia menyukai sihir, selalu menyukai sihir, ia percaya terhadap peri sampai umur delapan. Dan menjadi penyihir mungkin adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padanya. Ia ingat perjalanan pertamanya di Hogwarts, menggunakan kereta uap yang pernah ia lihat dibuku pelajaran sekolahnya. Disanalah ia bertemu Victoire Weasley dan Teddy Lupin.

_ Kereta Hogwarts, 3 tahun yang lalu._

_ James menemukan satu kompartemen kosong dan langsung masuk, melemparkan tas ranselnya ke bangku kompartemen dan duduk dibangku kompartemen diseberangnya. Ia menyandarkan kakinya melintasi jarak ke bangku diseberangnya, memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur. Ia bisa merasakan kereta mulai bergerak._

_Tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen digeser terbuka. Dua orang anak muncul diambang pintu, terlihat terkejut. James mendesah dan memposisikan dirinya keposisi sopan, seperti apa yang telah diajarkan kedua orangtuanya, dan tersenyum ramah kepada dua pendatang baru._

_Kedua anak itu sudah memakai seragam Hogwarts. Yang satu anak perempuan paling cantik yang pernah dilihat James. Berambut pirang berkilau, tapi yang paling indah dari penampilannya adalah matanya yang sewarna lautan. Seragamnya tidak menunjukkan asrama manapun, jadi ia pasti anak kelas satu seperti dirinya. Yang satu lagi seorang anak laki-laki dari Gryffindor. Rambutnya berwarna hitam berantakan seperti James, dengan mata coklat gelap. Ketika anak itu tersenyum kepada James, rambutnya berubah menjadi biru elektrik._

"_Wow..."James berseru dalam kekaguman,"Bagaimana kau lakukan itu?" tanyanya tak percaya. _

_Si anak lelaki tertawa, kemudian ia mengambil tempat duduk diseberang bangku James."Boleh duduk disini nggak?" tanyanya._

_James mengambil tasnya."Hanya jika kau mengajariku cara melakukan itu," James menunjuk kearah rambut si anak lelaki."Itu tadi keren sekali,"_

"_Oh, jangan bodoh. Kau tak bisa mempelajarinya. Dia kan metamorphagus," ujar si anak perempuan kemudian duduk disamping si anak lelaki._

"_Metamorph...apa?" tanya James mengerutkan keningnya._

"_Metamorphagus," si anak lelaki mengulangi,"maksudnya orang-orang yang dilahirkan seperti aku. Orang-orang yang bisa mengubah bentuk tubuhnya. Lihat ini..." si anak lelaki menunjuk hidungnya, hidung itu kemudian berubah menjadi hidung burung elang yang lancip._

"_Itu benar-benar keren..." puji James._

"_Trims," balas si anak lelaki."Tapi karena ini bawaan lahir dan sangat langka. Bahkan lebih langka dari para animagus. Kau tak bisa mempelajarinya, kawan. Mungkin hanya akulah satu-satunya metamorphagus saat ini," ujar si anak lelaki menyombongkan diri._

_Si anak perempuan menyodok perut si anak lelaki,"Jangan membual, Ted. Kau baru saja mengikuti forum metamorphagus musim panas lalu,"_

"_Ouch, itu sakit" erang si anak lelaki, mengerling si anak perempuan kesal."Tetap saja. Anggota kami tak lebih dari selusin," gumamnya._

"_Apa sih animagus ini?" tanya James bingung. Memutus argumen mereka._

"_Animagus itu orang-orang yang bisa berubah menjadi binatang. Biasanya, itu kemampuan bawaan lahir. Tapi, beberapa orang bisa membuat ramuan untuk menjadi animagus. Contohnya adalah kepala sekolah kita, Profesor McGonnagal, kau akan melihat dia nanti," jelas si anak lelaki."Ngomong-ngomong namaku Teddy," si anak laki-laki mengulurkan tangan."Teddy Lupin,"_

_James menjabat tangan Teddy."James Arlington,"_

"_Victoire Weasley," ujar si anak perempuan, mengulurkan tangannya._

"_James Arlington," James menerima dan menjabat tangan Victoire._

"_Makanan...makanan...ayo siapa yang mau beli?" seru suara seorang wanita dari luar kompartemen._

"_Hey, James" panggil Teddy,"Jadi kau kelahiran muggle, ya?" tanyanya._

"_Kelahiran muggle?" tanya James tidak mengerti._

"_Maksudnya ayah dan ibumu bukan penyihir seperti kau," jelas Victoire._

_James berpikir sejenak,"Ya, kurasa seperti itu,"_

"_Kurasa?" Victoire bergumam, cukup keras untuk didengar James. Tapi kata-kata Victoire disela Teddy._

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang traktir deh" seru Teddy kemudian melompat berdiri. Ia mengubah rambutnya menjadi warna merah, maksudku benar-benar merah, merah api. Kemudian membuka pintu kompartemen."Mrs. Courtwell," serunya sebelum menutup pintu kompartemen. Aku bisa mendengarnya berlari._

"_Mmm...muggle...apa itu?" tanya James sedikit ragu-ragu. Memecah keheningan._

"_Muggle itu adalah sebutan para penyihir bagi orang-orang non penyihir seperti ayah dan ibumu. Kelahiran muggle adalah penyihir yang orangtuanya orang-orang non-sihir," jelas Victoire. Ia berhenti sejenak dan melirik James."Hei, jangan melihatku seperti itu. aku tidak mengigit kok," goda Victoire sambil tertawa melihat reaksi James yang langsung berwajah kemerahan._

_Pintu kompartemen dibuka,"Hei...hei...apa yang kulewatkan?" tanya Teddy. Ia memeluk berbagai macam bungkusan didadanya, yang langsung ia jatuhkan ke samping James._

"_Bukan apa-apa," jawab Victoire, tawanya mulai reda,"Aku hanya menjelaskannya tentang muggle dan bilang aku nggak akan mengigitnya kok. Soalnya di dari tadi memandangku aneh sih," _

"_Oh," gumam Teddy penuh pengertian kemudian menatap James yang masih bersemu merah dan tersenyum penuh misteri._

"_Apa ini?" tanya James, berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan. Menatap kearah tumpukan plastik dan kotak disebelahnya._

"_Kau bilang kau kelahiran muggle, kan?" James mengangguk."Sejauh mana yang kau tahu tentang makanan para penyihir?"_

"_Tidak ada," James mengakui._

"_Well," Teddy mengambil satu plastik dan membukanya. Ia meraih sesuatu dan mengambil sebuah kacang dan memakannya."Mmmm...ayam panggang," gumamnya sambil terus mengunyah. James menatapnya bingung. Teddy menyodorkan bungkusan itu padanya."Giliranmu," _

_James mengambil satu permen kenyal dan mengamatinya sejenak, tidak ada yang istimewa hanya kacang biasa. Kemudian ia memakannya dan rasanya sungguh menjijikkan. Ia membuat suara seperti akan muntah. James melarikan tangannya menutupi mulut, dalam usahanya untuk tidak muntah._

"_Dia akan muntah..." gumam Victoire. James melihatnya mengambil sesuatu dari tumpukan makanan."Ini," ujarnya, menyodorkan seekor kodok coklat padanya yang seperti berjuang untuk melompat. James menatapnya sengsara."Astaga! ini coklat!" ujar Victoire sambil memutar bola matanya."Makanlah sebelum kau muntah,"_

"_Dan sebelum ia lari," tambah Teddy._

_James merebut coklat itu dan memasukkannya kemulutnya. Ia bisa merasakan kodok itu melompat dimulutnya. Dan berpikir ada kodok dimulutmu membuatmu menjadi semakin mual. Tapi, sedetik kemudian kodok itu melumer menjadi coklat terenak yang pernah dimakan James. _

"_Kacang rasa apa yang tadi kau makan?" tanya Teddy._

"_Astaga, Teddy. Setidaknya kau harus tanya apa ia merasa lebih baik?" ujar Victoire, kemudian menatap James."Jadi, apa kau masih merasa mau muntah?" tanyanya cemas._

"_Yah, sedikit lebih baik" perut James masih seperti diputar-putar, tapi ia sudah lebih baik._

_Victoire mengambil sebuah botol dari tumpukan makanan dan menyodorkannya pada James."Apa ini?" tanya James, ia merasa harus berhati-hati memilih makanan sekarang. ia tidak mau berakhir muntah-muntah dikamar mandi._

"_Jus labu," ujar Victoire sambil memutar bola matanya._

_Teddy menahan tawa._

_James melirik Teddy, memberinya sebuah 'pandangan'. Kemudian meminum jus itu. tidak seburuk kacang tadi, tapi aku tidak pernah suka labu._

"_Kacang apa itu tadi?" tanya James setelah meneguk satu tegukan besar jus labu, hanya karena haus._

"_Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Botts," jawab Victoire,"Didalamnya berisi kacang dengan segala rasa,"_

"_Ya, dan maksudnya segala rasa, bukan hanya segala rasa buah-buahan, tapi segala rasa. Bahkan ada rasa muntahan, rasa upil-" Victoire menginjak sepatu Teddy._

_Teddy mengerang kesakitan,"Untuk apa itu tadi?"_

"_Kau bisa membuat James sakit lagi," _

"_Oh, yeah. Sorry, sobat" ujar Teddy pada James. Wajah James sudah hampir memutih lagi karena pucat, ia hanya bisa mengangguk."Jadi rasa apa tadi, huh?"_

"_Mmm...hati mentah?"_

"_Ugh...menjijikkan," ujar Victoire dengan muka mual,"Aku tahu aku selalu punya alasan untuk membenci makanan itu sejak dulu,"_

"_Hati mentah? Seperti hati manusia atau hati hewan?" Teddy masih bertanya dengan penuh penasaran._

"_Please, Teddy. Bisa nggak nggak mbahas itu lagi?" pinta James._

_Teddy sudah membuka mulutnya, hendak memprotes, tapi Victoire membelalakkan matanya."Oke deh," Teddy mengangkat kedua tangannya, membentuk isyrat menyerah."Pokoknya, jika kau ingin belajar atau punya masalah tentang makanan ini. Kau tahu ke siapa kau harus pergi," tambahnya._

_James mengangkat alis._

"_Teddy si ahli Kacang Segala Rasa," gumam Victoire. Dan James tertawa._

"_Coklat apa tadi?" tanya James._

"_Itu coklat kodok. Tenang saja, itu Cuma coklat kok. Di mantrai agar bisa melompat. Tapi Cuma sekali saja," jawab Victoire._

"_Oh, dan ini" Teddy mengambil bungkusan lagi dari meleparkannha padaku."cobalah,"_

"_Apakah ini aman?" tanya James ragu-ragu._

"_Definisikan aman," ujar Victoire sambil tersenyum._

"_Ah, sudahlah," desah James,"Kau tak akan tahu sebelum mencoba," _

"_Dia benar, Vic" James mendengar Teddy bergumam._

_James membuka bungkusan itu dan menemukan permen kenyal seperti permen muggle biasa."Doakan aku berhasil," gumamnya, kemudian ia melahap permen itu. james merasakan sesuatu didadanya, yang berlari menuju mulutnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa ia sadari ia mengaum seperti singa asli. Setelah ia selesai mengaum ia berujar penuh kekaguman,"Aku harus punya itu," _

_Kemudian James melihat keluar kearah jendela, ia menatap kearah sawah-sawah yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Ia sedih meninggalkan orangtuanya, tapi ini bahkan bisa membuatnya tertawa._

_Kalau saja James memperhatikan, ia akan bisa melihat Victoire tersenyum, memandangnya dengan penuh penasaran. Tapi, tentu saja, James tidak melihat itu._

_Ketika mereka sampai distasiun Hogwarts, seorang lelaki tua besar dengan rambut hitam panjang lebat sepinggang dan janggut berantakan yang sama lebatnya dengan rambutnya menjemput para anak kelas satu._

"_Itu Hagrid. ia adalah Profesor Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib," bisik Teddy. Ia harus berpisah dari Teddy karena Teddy adalah anak kelas dua. Anak kelas dua akan diantar menggunakan kereta tanpa penarik ke Hogwarts. Tapi, anak-anak kelas satu akan diantar menyeberangi danau dengan kapal. _

_James menatap Victoire yang sedang memberi salam kepada Profesor Hagrid dengan tak percaya, dan juga kekaguman. Ia bisa melihat hampir semua anak laki-laki di stasiun itu menatap Victoire._

_Teddy menyenggol siku James,"Ya...ya..aku tahu bagaimana rasanya," bisiknya dengan senyum nakal,"biasakanlah. Dia adalah seorang keturunan veela," tanpa banyak bicara lagi Teddy berlari menuju salah satu kereta._

_James memandang Victoire, hal pertama yang akan ia ajukan pada Teddy ketika mereka bertemu lagi adalah, apakah veela itu?_

James masuk ke Gryffindor, bersama Victoire. Instruktur sapu terbangnya, Madam Hooch, berkata bahwa James adalah penerbang alami dan menyarankan agar James masuk ke tim secepatnya. Tapi, James hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Ia tidak akan melanggar aturan sekolah. Ia masuk dikelas dua. Dan benar juga, James adalah seorang penerbang alami, seorang seeker hebat. Tak ada satu pertandingan pun tanpa James berhasil menangkap snitch. James pun hebat dalam akademic, urutan nomor dua dari seluruh asrama, setelah Victoire.

James, apa kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari luar pintu kamar James, mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya.

"Ya, Mom" jawab James.

"Turunlah sayang, aku dan ayahmu menunggu dibawah," perintah Ibu James.

"Yap, Mom. Tunggu sebentar,"

James bisa mendengar langkah kaki ibunya menuruni tangga, sebelum ia bangkit berdiri dan mendesah. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi, untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Menyimpan hadiah Victoire di laci meja. Ia menarik selarik kertas dari laci, ia menulis surat balasan untuk Victoire. Setelah selesai, ia mengambil Ariadne dari kandang Eon."Sorry, sobat. Kau harus pergi sekarang," ujar James kepada Ariadne yang bertengger dipundaknya, sambil menyodorkan suratnya kepada Ariadne. Ariadne dengan antusias menyambar surat itu dengan paruhnya. James tertawa lemah."Sampaikan itu kepada Victoire, oke?"

Ariadne beruhu, mengiyakan kemudian terbang ke arah langit. Membumbung tinggi keudara dan hilang dari pandangan James.

"Lapar, Eon?" tanya James.

Eon tidak menjawab, ia bahkan tidak menatap James.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini?" tanya James sambil menyembunyikan senyum,"Kau marah padaku, ya?"

Eon masih tidak bereaksi.

James mendesah dan berjalan menuju kandang Eon, mengambil tempat makan Eon dan mengisinya dengan makanan. James meletakkan wadah makanan itu dimeja belajarnya, tepat disebelah tongkat bertengger Eon."Oke, Eon. Aku minta maaf. Itu makananmu. Kau harus makan, oke?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Oh, ayolah, Eon" James memohon,"Maafkan aku. Jangan buat aku merasa sedih dihari ulang tahunku,"

Tampaknya kata-kata ini berefek. Eon terbang ke meja belajar James dan mengunyah makanannya."Nah, begitu. Dong," kata James sambil tertawa,"Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

Eon beruhu.

James mengelus bulu dipunggung burung hantunya."Jika kau mau keluar, kau boleh keluar, Eon" ujarnya."Aku harus kebawah,"

James meninggalkan Eon dan menuruni tangga kearah dapur rumah mereka.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama?" tanya Jack Arlington. Ia duduk dimeja makan, menyeduh secangkir kopi susu. Jack sudah mengenakan setelan kerjanya, seperti biasa.

"Membalas surat ke seorang teman," jawab James, dan duduk disebelah ayahnya.

"Apakah temanmu ini seorang gadis?" tanya Jack Arlington sambil menyembunyikan senyum, mata birunya bersinar menggoda.

"Dad," seru James kesal, tapi mukanya berubah merah.

"Ketahuan...ketahuan..." Jack berdecak.

James baru saja membuka mulutnya, hendak memprotes sang ayah. Tapi Ibunya menginterupsi,"Sudah...sudah..." desah Jenna Arlington."Aku ingin memberikan pelukan kepada puteraku yang tengah berulang tahun," ujarnya kemudian memeluk puteranya.

"Thanks, Mom"

"Dan ini hadiah untukmu," Jenna Arlington menyerahkan bungkusan kotak kecil kepada puteranya.

James menerima dan mengamatinya sekilas,"Apa ini, Mom?" tanya james penasaran.

"Bukalah," perintah sang Ibu.

James membuka bungkusnya yang berwarna hijau, sewarna mata James. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak berwarna bening dan transparan. Sebuah kotak berisi jam. James membuka kotak itu dan mengenakan jam perak yang diberikan ibunya."Trims, Mom. Ini indah," puji James kemudian memeluk Ibunya sekali lagi.

"Dan ini dari ayahmu," Jack menginterupsi. Ia memberikan sebuah bungkusan persegi panjang yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Jenna memberikan ruang kepada putera dan suaminya, pergi untuk mengambil secangkir teh.

James mengambilnya dan mengamatinya. Bentuk sangat pas untuk sebuah buku."Apa ini sebuah buku, Dad?" tanya James tidak percaya.

Jack mengangkat bahunya."Bukalah dan kau akan tahu," gumamnya.

"Well, tapi ini buku..."

"Bukalah dulu,"

"Aku bertaruh ini buku,"

James membukanya dan memang benar, itu adalah sebuah buku. Tapi bukan jenis buku yang akan disukainya atau akan ia beli ditoko buku."_Cara Terbaik untuk Mendapatkan Gadis yang Kau Sukai?_" seru James terkejut. Jenna Arlington tersedak tehnya dan membelalakkan matanya kepada suaminya.

"Dia empat belas, aku yakin dia akan membutuhkan itu cepat atau lambat," ujar Jack Arlington membela diri.

James mengira ibunya akan meledak marah. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia mendengar Ibunya mendesah. James melirik Ibunya,"Mom?"

"Well, James, kau empat belas. Itu benar," Ibunya menjawab pertanyaan James yang tidak dia utarakan.

"Cinta pertama Ibumu datang ketika ia berusia empat belas," ujar Jack sambil tertawa. Jenna menyikut siku suaminya keras-keras sehingga Jack mengerang kesakitan.

Ketika James melihat memeluk orangtuanya sebelum mereka berangkat bekerja. Mengucapkan selamat jalan dengan senyum diwajahnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi untuk waktu yang cukup lama.


	3. Chapter 3 The Unwanted and THe UNexpecte

_**The Unwanted and Unexpected**_

Malam itu James merasa begitu lelah. Ayah dan ibunya belum pulang. Setelah berjuang untuk tetap terjaga selama satu jam, menunggu kedua orangtuanya pulang. James akhirnya menyerah. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

James tidur meringkuk ditempat tidurnya. Kamarnya gelap karena ia sudah mematikan lampu. James selalu merasa lebih nyaman dalam kegelapan, hal aneh yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia hampir saja terlelap ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan ibunya. Kemudian suara seorang lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya, mengancam.

James mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang ia selipkan dibawah bantal. Dengan hati bergetar karena cemas dan panik, ia keluar dari kamar, berhati-hati untuk tidak membuat suara ke kamar Ibu dan ayahnya.

Seluruh rumahnya gelap. Ia melihat cahaya dari depan. Sebuah cahaya dari tongkat sihir. Secepat kilat James bersembunyi ke belakang sofa. Sesosok lelaki berjubah dan bertopeng muncul. Ia membuka pintu James dan setelah mengobrak-abrik kamar James, ia berteriak dalam kemarahan.

James tahu benar, orang itu adalah pelahap maut. Dan itu membuat pikiran James terbayang-bayangi ketakutan. Tidak...tidak...

Ia takut untuk ayah dan Ibunya yang sekarang berada dikamarnya, dalam bahaya.

Si penyihir berjubah keluar dari kamar James, dengan langkah kasar ia kembali ke kamar ayah dan Ibu James.

James mengikutinya, pelan-pelan. Dan ia bersyukur karena si penyihir tidak melihatnya. kamar orangtua James bercahaya karena lampu. Cahaya itu menyorot kepintu. James bisa melihat bayangan orang. James bersembunyi dalam bayangan dinding diluar kamar orangtuanya.

"Tidak ada, anak lelaki itu tidak ada disana," gumam si penyihir berjubah, setelah masuk ke kamar orangtua James.

"Jangan sakiti putera kami," cicit Jenna Arlington.

"Diam kau, perempuan" suara lelaki lain berteriak dalam nada bariton.

"Aargh," ibunya mengerang kesakitan. James mendengar ibunya dipukul. Hati James rasanya disengat.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti kami. Jangan sakiti putera kami," ayah James memohon.

Lelaki itu tertawa,"Putera kalian, huh?" tanyanya.

"Kumohon...kumohon..." Jenna Arlington kembali mengemis.

"Homonum Revelio," ujar si lelaki, tidak menghiraukan Jenna Arlington.

James merasakan sensasi aneh yang melewati dirinya, menyelimuti dirinya dalam bayangannya.

"Anak itu disini," geram si lelaki. James bisa mendengar si lelaki berjalan keluar kamar.

Ia dalam bahaya, lelaki itu tahu posisinya, sialan. Tepat ketika si lelaki itu muncul dari kamar, James mengacungkan tongkatnya dan berteriak,"Stupefy,"

Si lelaki terpental dan menabrak dinding beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

"Anak sialan," geram lelaki lain, lelaki yang suaranya tidak ia kenali. Lelaki itu bergerak begitu cepat, James tidak mampu menghindari kutukannya."Crucio,"

James terjatuh, ia berteriak-teriak karena rasa sakit luar biasa yang ia rasakan. Setiap senti tubuh seperti diiris-iris, ditusuk dengan paku berkali-kali. Perutnya terasa sangat panas. Ia tidak tahu rasa sakit itu bertahan selama beberapa menit, tapi baginya itu sepertinya selamanya. Kemudian tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu pergi.

"Anak sialan," geram lelaki itu, ia menendang perut James keras sekali, hingga James terbatuk darah.

"Jangan gegabah, Dolohov" teriak lelaki lain, lelaki yang tadi pergi kekamarnya."Pangeran Kegelapan ingin dia tidak disakiti," lelaki itu muncul dan menyentuh bahu Dolohov.

Dolohov mengangkat bahunya,"Jangan bicara, Malfoy! Kau dan anakmu yang pengkhianat itu!" umpat Dolohov keras sekali.

Malfoy berjalan kearahku, mengangkat James berdiri dengan kasar. Ia mendorong James berjalan ke arah kamar orangtuanya. James melihat ibunya berada dilantai, pipinya lebam karena dipukul. Ayahnya memeluk Ibunya yang tengah terisak.

"Mom! Dad!" teriak James. Ia meronta dari pegangan Malfoy. Malfoy melepaskan James dan anak lelaki itu langsung berlari kearah orangtuanya."Mom! Dad! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya James cemas.

"Oh, James. Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" Jenna Arlington memeluk puteranya.

"Minggir, Malfoy!" Dolohov berteriak, disampingnya lelaki yang dilukai James berdiri terhuyung-huyung."Kita bawa mereka ke Pangeran Kegelapan," geramnya.

Tepat saat itu terdengar bunyi 'pop', seorang lelaki muncul disebelah James."Stupefy," teriak lelaki itu. dolohov terlempar kearah temannya, keduanya jatuh dilantai. Lelaki itu menarik James ke sisinya.

James meronta,"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya.

Dolohov berdiri. Ia meneriaki James dan lelaki itu dengan mantra-mantra yang tidak ia ketahui. Lelaki tadi menangkisnya dengan cepat dan gesit.

Malfoy dan lelaki yang satu lagi berhasil meraih kedua orangtua James."Mom! Dad!" James berteriak dan mencoba berlari kearah orangtuanya. Tapi lelaki itu mendorongnya dengan sebuah mantra.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang," teriak Malfoy, kemudian ia dan temannya ber-dissaparate.

"Sialan!" teriak Dolohov,"Avada Kedavra," teriaknya, mantra itu ia tujukan pada James, tapi James tak bisa bergerak.

"Protego," teriak si lelaki. Kutukan pembunuh terpental.

Tepat saat itu Dolohov menghilang.

James bisa merasakan mantra yang dipasang untuknya melemah. Dalam sedetik, ia berdiri dan berlari ketempat orangtuanya tadi berdiri."Mom! Dad!" erangnya, teriaknya, tangis nyaris meledak darinya.

"James," ujar lelaki itu pelan.

James baru saja menyadari kehadiran si lelaki lagi. james menatapnya, lelaki itu mungkin berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan. Pakaiannya kusut. Rambutnya hitam berantakan, dan matanya, hijau cemerlang, persis seperti mata James sendiri."Kau siapa?" teriak James. Mundur secara instingtif. Tongkatnya terangkat didepan dada.

Si lelaki mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah."James, kita harus pergi dari sini dulu. Kau dalam bahaya," ujar si lelaki tenang dan lembut.

James menggeleng,"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?" tanyanya.

"Kumohon percayalah," jawab si lelaki,"Kau lihat orang-orang tadi, kan? Mereka adalah Pelahap Maut. Aku berada disisimu, James. Aku disini untuk menolongmu. Kumohon, percayalah padaku. Kita harus pergi sekarang,"

James mempertimbangkan ini. Lelaki ini tampaknya tidak berbahaya. Dan lelaki ini tampak sangat familiar. Tapi, ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Lagipula, ia tahu para pelahap maut. Entah karena alasan apa, ia sudah menjadi target mereka. Dan ia tahu, ia tidak aman. Perlahan, James menurunkan tongkatnya."Kemana kau akan membawaku?" tanya James akhirnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, ia mendekat kearah James, mengulurkan tangannya."Ke tempat yang aman," ujarnya.

Ragu-ragu, James menerima uluran tangan si lelaki. Tangan lelaki itu kasar, tapi kuat. James memejamkan mata, tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Mereka ber-dissaparate. James belum pernah ber-apparate atau ber-dissaparate sebelumnya. Ia asing dengan rasa ini. Rasanya ia seperti diputar-putar. Kepalanya dibawah, kakinya diatas. Dan mungkin masih lebih baik dari portkey, tapi jelas membuatnya pusing.

James muncul di, sepertinya, ruang masuk sebuah rumah. Didepannya ia melihat sofa-sofa. Dan ketika ia melihat keatas, tangga-tangga melingkar mengelilingi dinding kayunya. Rumah ini pasti, paling tidak, tiga lantai. Rumahnya tampak sempit, tapi nyaman. Cahaya terang menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Benda-benda disesakkan didinding-dinding. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa nyamannya.

Seorang gadis cantik muncul dari sofa, dengan pandangan terkejut, menatap mereka dengan mata biru lautnya yang indah, Victoire.

"James," ia berseru, melemparkan bukunya ke sofa dan berlari kearah James, memeluknya. James membalas pelukan Victoire. Ia butuh seseorang yang ia kenal, ia sayangi, yang ia percayai sekarang. ia butuh seseorang untuk bergantung, untuk mengutarakan semua keresahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya ketika mereka menarik diri."Dan, Oh Astaga!" Victoire menyentuh sisi bibir James, membawa aliran listrik keubun-ubunnya,"Kau berdarah,"

James menyentuh tangan Victoire dan mendorongnya dari pipinya."Tidak apa-apa, kok" bisikku.

"Victoire, siapa-" suara seorang perempuan dengan aksen aneh, terdengar. Seorang perempuan muncul didepan kami. Perempuan itu mungkin perempuan paling cantik yang pernah James lihat, selain Victoire, ibunya. Ia persis sekali seperti Victoire, rambut yang sama dan mata yang sama. Kata-katanya tercekat ketika ia menatap lelaki disampingnya. Mata birunya melebar,dan mulutnya terjatuh kelantai."A...Arry?"

"Hei, Fleur. Apa yang sedang kau-" suara lelaki lain berambut merah, kurus dan jangkung muncul dan sama seperti si wanita, tercekat ketika memandang mereka. Tapi, bukannya memandang mereka penuh keterkejutan. Kemarahan mengisi sinar mata coklatnya. Lelaki itu berlari kearah mereka dan memukul si lelaki tepat diwajah. Lelaki itu terjatuh dilantai dengan suara keras."Dasar lelaki brengsek," umpatnya keras. Ia berlutut dilantai dan baru saja hendak memukul si lelaki lagi.

"Ronald Billius Weasley," teriak seorang perempuan,"Hentikan,"

Tinju Ronald berhenti diudara. Ia mendorong si lelaki keras-keras dilantai. Sebelum berdiri. Didepan James berdiri sekumpulan orang, sebagian besar dari mereka berambut merah. James mengenali beberapa diantaranya Teddy, neneknya, Andromeda. Ayah Victoire, adik Victoire yang baru saja masuk Hogwarts tahun lalu, Louise, adik bungsunya, Dominique. Pemilik Sihir Sakti Weasley, Goarge Weasley. Dan dua orang sepupu Victoire yang masuk Hogwarts tahun lalu, Lucy dan Roxanne.

Seorang perempuan tua gemuk berambut merah terhuyung berlari kearah lelaki disebelah James, berlutut dan memeluk lelaki itu."Oh, Harry! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya si wanita.

"Mom, menjauhlah darinya. Lelaki brengsek ini tidak berhak berada disini setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan," teriak Ronald.

"Ron! Jaga bicaramu! Ada anak-anak disini," seru si wanita berambut merah dan membantu Harry berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Weasley" bisik Harry. Ronald mendengus.

"Harry, kita perlu bicara" kata ayah Victoire.

Harry mengangguk.

"Teddy, aku ingin kamu membawa anak-anak untuk bermain diatas," ujarnya menatap kearah Teddy. Teddy menangguk dan menarik seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut merah lembut.

"Ayo kita bermain diatas," ajak Teddy kepada seluruh anak disana. Lebih dari setengah lusin anak-anak mengikutinya menaiki tangga.

"James kau ikut mereka," perintah Harry.

"Tapi orangtuaku-"

"Kita bisa bicara tentang orangtuamu nanti. Sekarang kau ikuti mereka," Harry menginterupsi.

James hendak memprotes, tapi Victoire menarik tangannya."Ayo, James. Kita keatas," ujar gadis itu dengan pandangan memohon. James menelan kembali protesnya dan mengikuti sahabatnya keatas tangga.

Harry Potter melihat sekumpulan orang didepannya, sekumpulan orang yang harus dihadapinya. Dan Ron, sahabatnya, atau lebih tepatnya mantan sahabatnya, terlihat ingin membunuhnya. Harry menghembuskan nafas,"Dimana kita bisa bicara secara pribadi?"

Bill Weasley menuntun mereka ke dapur. Menutup pintu dapur. Ketika ia berbalik menghadap keluarganya, ia bertanya,"Kenapa kau pergi, Harry?"

"Karena aku ingin orang-orang yang kusayangi selamat, itu saja," dengan kata-kata itu ia melirik Ron. Hanya Ron lah yang tahu arti makna itu, atau mungkin juga, Ginny.

"Tapi, Harry kau bisa berguna disini. Hanya kau yang mampu mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan sekarang, kau lihat, kami tidak bisa mengalahkannya," Bill berargumen.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Dan ada satu masalah yang aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. masalah yang membuatku pergi," ujar Harry.

"Masalah apa itu?" tanya Bill.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang," jawab Harry.

"Ya, benar sekali Potter Sialan. Kau tidak bisa membicarakannya," teriak Ron."Kau pergi meninggalkan kami tanpa penjelasan apapun. Kau membuat hidup Hermione hancur. Aku tak pernah bisa menyangkanya. Kau...kau-"

"Aku harus melakukan ini, Ron" Harry berteriak, memotong kata-kata Ron."Dan ada yang lebih penting sekarang. mereka sudah tahu tentang James, mereka menjadikannya target, Ron. Aku menemukannya dirumahnya, melawan tiga pelahap maut yang hendak menculiknya,"

"Tunggu...tunggu..." teriak Bill menengahi,"Apa yang tengah kalian bicarakan, huh?"

Untuk sesaat keadaan menjadi tenang. Harry dan Ron tak menjawab.

Ginny Weasley mendesah, ia tidak menyukai keadaan ini, sangat."Harry, sepertinya kau harus menceritakannya" ujarnya, memecah keheningan.

"Menceritakan apa, Harry?" tanya Bill penasaran.

Harry menatap Ginny sejenak. Kemudian mendesah,"James adalah puteraku,"

Berpasang-pasang mata mendongak, menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan ketekejutan."Tapi kau tidak punya putera, Harry. Iya, kan?" tanya Bill.

"Aku menyembunyikannya hingga ia berumur satu tahun,"

"Ya, dan setelah itu kau membuangnya," dengus Ron."Mengambil anak itu dari ibunya sendiri. Kau tahu betapa hancurnya Hermione ketika ia berjalan ke kamar James dan menemukan keranjangnya kosong. Bagus sekali, pahlawan"

"Aku tidak membuangnya, Ron. Aku hanya ingin ia selamat," Harry mencoba membela diri.

"Dengan menyakiti Hermione?" tanya Ron sarkatis.

"Diam, kalian berdua" teriak Bill. Harry dan Ron diam."Oke, jadi Harry" ia menatap Harry."Kau dan Hermione memiliki seorang putera?"

Harry mengangguk,"Dia dalam bahaya sekarang,"

Tepat saat itu, pintu dapur terbuka. James Arlington, atau tadinya James Arlington. Muncul dengan muka merah karena marah."Omong kosong apa yang kalian bicarakan?" teriaknya.


	4. Chapter 4 Truth is Suck

_**Truth is Suck**_

James mengikuti Victoire, masuk kesebuah kamar kosong. James duduk diranjang. Sementara Victoire duduk disebelahnya."Apa yang terjadi James?" tanyanya pelan.

"Orangtuaku. Mereka mendapatkan orangtuaku," jawab James.

"Siapa yang mendapatkan orangtuamu?" lima belas tahun Teddy Lupin berdiri diambang pintu. Mengerutkan keningnya dan merubah rambut hitamnya menjadi biru elektrik, warna kesukaannya.

"Pelahap maut," jawab James.

Kening Teddy berkerut dalam ketidak mengertian,"Kenapa para pelahap maut datang kerumahmu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku kelahiran muggle,"

"Tidak, bukan itu, James" Victoire menginterupsi, Teddy dan James menatapnya penasaran."Para pelahap maut tidak akan repot-repot mendatangi seorang kelahiran muggle. Dan lebih-lebih menculik ayah dan ibunya. Mereka bahkan tidak mau menyentuh seorang kelahiran muggle apalagi seorang muggle,"

"Jadi mengapa mereka menculik ayah dan ibuku?" James bertanya bingung.

Victoire tidak menjawab.

"Ada yang mau mengintip?" tanya Teddy, sebuah senyum nakal terpampang diwajahnya. Ditangannya ada tiga buah telinga terjulur.

Sesampainya dipintu dapur. Teddy memberikan Victoire dan James, masing-masing satu telinga terjulur. Kemudian mereka mulai mendengarkan.

"Menceritakan apa, Harry?" tanya ayah Victoire.

Diam sejenak.

"Harry, sepertinya kau harus menceritakannya" ujar seorang wanita yang asing bagi James.

Hening.

Harry mendesah,"James adalah puteraku,"

Hati James seperti hendak keluar dari dadanya. Matanya melebar dalam ketidak percayaan. Ayahnya adalah Jack Arlington. Tidak, lelaki itu tidak mungkin ayahnya. Teddy dan Victoire menatap James terkejut.

"Tapi kau tidak punya putera, Harry. Iya, kan?" tanya ayah Victoire tidak percaya.

"Aku menyembunyikannya hingga ia berumur satu tahun," Harry menjawab

"Ya, dan setelah itu kau membuangnya," dengus Ronald."Mengambil anak itu dari ibunya sendiri. Kau tahu betapa hancurnya Hermione ketika ia berjalan ke kamar James dan menemukan keranjangnya kosong. Bagus sekali, pahlawan"

"Aku tidak membuangnya, Ron. Aku hanya ingin ia selamat," Harry mencoba membela diri.

"Dengan menyakiti Hermione?" tanya Ron sarkatis.

"Diam, kalian berdua" teriak Bill. Harry dan Ron diam."Oke, jadi Harry" ia menatap Harry."Kau dan Hermione memiliki seorang putera?"

Harry mengangguk,"Dia dalam bahaya sekarang,"

James tak dapat menahan dirinya sekarang. ia harus tahu omong kosong apa yang orang-orang ini bicarakan. Omong kosong tentangnya apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dengan marah, James menjeblak pintu dapur terbuka. Orang-orang terlompat karena terkejut."Omong kosong apa yang kalian bicarakan?" teriaknya

"James, dengarkan aku dulu," Harry berjalan ke arah James, menyentuh pundak James.

"Jangan sentuh aku," seru James, menyentakkan tangannya."Kau bukan ayahku. Ayahku sekarang mungkin tengah meregang nyawa ditangan para pelahap maut. Dan itu semua karenamu. Kalau saja kau membiarkan aku menyelamatkannya. Mungkin mereka ada disini sekarang,"

"Dan menyebabkan dirimu sendiri terbunuh?" tanya Harry.

James berhenti sejenak, amarah masih terpancar jelas dalam matanya."Jika itu memang harus terjadi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orangtuaku, maka akan aku lakukan," kata James tegas.

Harry tersenyum,"Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Kau terlalu berharga. Aku tidak akan membiarkan puteraku terbunuh,"

"Berhenti bilang aku adalah puteramu. Kau bukan ayahku," potong James.

"Kau boleh menganggap aku bukan ayahmu, James. Tapi kau tidak bisa menyangkal aku adalah ayah biologismu. Tidak bisakah, untuk sekali saja, kau melihat kemiripan kita?" ujar Harry.

James terhenti. Ya, tak akan ada yang bisa menyangkal kemiripan mereka.

"Bagaimana, James? Kau bisa melihatnya? Kau mau menyangkalnya?"

James tak menemukan kata-katanya lagi.

"Aku muak dengan ini, aku mau pergi," desis James. Ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar dapur. James terus berjalan, ia melewati Victoire dan Teddy yang menatapnya cemas. Ia tidak mengenal tempat ini. Ia hanya ingin terus berjalan. Ingin menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat sedih dengan kenyataan ini. Ia bukanlah anak kandung ayah dan ibunya, atau ia anggap sebagai ayah dan ibunya.

"James, kau mau pergi ke rumahku?" tanya Teddy dari belakangnya.

James berhenti dan mengangguk.

Mereka ber-floo ke rumah Teddy. Mereka baru berjalan beberapa langkah keluar dari perapian ketika James berhenti dan bertanya,"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke kamarmu? Aku ingin tidur,"

"Ya, tentu saja. Ikuti aku," Teddy menuntunnya menaiki tangga, ke sebuah kamar yang dindingnya dilapisi wallpaper Gryffindor. James langsung melemparkan dirinya ke ranjang Teddy.

"Sorry ya, kalau aku tidak sopan," gumam James.

Teddy hanya tertawa,"Tidak sama sekali, sobat. Tidurlah, hari ini pasti berat untukmu"

"Benar sekali," James bergumam mengiyakan. Ia mendengar Teddy menutup pintu dan berjalan menjauh. James menyisihkan segala kekhawatirannya, segala kesedihannya. Dan berjalan menuju alam mimpi yang penuh kebahagian, setidaknya, baginya.

Lord Voldemort berdiri, menyeringai, tongkatnya siap didepan dada."Kau akan mati, James Potter," ia menatap Hermione, bukan, bukan Hermione. Tapi, menatap seorang anak lelaki didepan Hermione."Aku ingin melihat bagaimana ayahmu bereaksi terhadap ini,"

"Tidak, tidak, kumohon" Hermione memohon, air mata mengaliri pipinya. Hermione berlari kedepan si anak lelaki. Merentangkan tangannya dalam posisi defensif."Kumohon, jangan James. Jangan James. Ambil aku saja. Ambil diriku. Bunuh aku " Hermione terisak,"Kasihanilah...Kasihanilah..."

Lord Voldemort menatap Hermione murka,"Minggir Darah Lumpur. Atau kau juga akan aku bunuh,"

"Jangan James...Jangan James..."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membunuhmu, Darah Lumpur. Avada Kedavra," cahaya hijau muncul dari tongkat Lord Voldemort.

Hermione Granger terbangun, keringat membasahi wajahnya, air mata mengaliri pipinya. Dengan cepat ia turun dari ranjangnya, berlari menuju kamar mandi, dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin di wastafel yang sungguh sangat membantu. Air dingin selalu membuat pikirannya jernih.

Ini adalah mimpinya, yang mungkin, keseratus kalinya, Hermione tak pernah benar-benar menghitung. Dia sudah mendapat mimpi ini, mimpi yang sama, selama tiga belas tahun, semenjak Harry dan James pergi. Dan semenjak itu pula, ia menjadi kurang tidur. Terbangun ditengah malam karena mimpi buruk sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Hermione.

Ia membasuh mukanya sekali lagi, dan dia ingat,"Oh, Sial" umpatnya. Ia berlari kembali kekamarnya dan meraih ponselnya dimeja kecil didekat ranjangnya. Menelepon Ron.

Hermione telah berjanji akan datang ke The Burrow untuk makan malam seminggu yang lalu, tapi dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang peneliti di Australia membuatnya lupa. Australia, ya ia pergi ke Australia.

Beberapa bulan setelah kepergian Harry. Hermione mendapat tawaran untuk bekerja sebagai seorang ilmuwan disebuah lembaga penelitian di Australia. Tanpa berpikir panjang Hermione langsung menerima tawaran ini. Ia mencari James, tentu saja, tapi tak pernah sekali pun ia mendapatkan hasil. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia menyerah. Di Australia, Hermione berharap ia bisa memulai kehidupan baru. Melupakan Harry. Tapi, tak pernah sehari pun lewat tanpa memikirkan lelaki yang sudah mengkhianatinya itu. entah itu kerinduan, kesedihan, atau kebencian. Tapi, Hermione bersyukur, paling tidak, ia masih memiliki ayah dan ibunya dan Ron, yang selalu mendukungnya. Setiap tahunnya ia berkunjung ke Inggris, ke The Burrow. Dan ia baru saja membayar kunjungannya untuk tahun ini.

"Hallo?" suara Ron terdengar marah.

"Hallo Ron. Ini-" kata-katanya terputus ketika ia mendengar suara orang yang begitu dirindukannya, atau dibencinya.

"Bagaimana, James? Kau bisa melihatnya? Kau mau menyangkalnya?" tanya seorang lelaki, Harry Potter.

"Aku muak dengan ini, aku mau pergi," ujar suara lain. Suara yang tidak ia kenal.

Mata Hermione membesar karena keterkejutan. Harry ada di The Burrow. Dan dia tadi menyebut-nyebut nama James. James mungkin nama yang umum. Ada ribuan orang bernama James di dunia ini. Tapi, setiap kali ia mendengar nama James, hatinya terlonjak karena harapan. Dan kali ini harapannya tidak juga padam. Mungkinkah...mungkinkah,,,

"Ron, Harry ada disana, ya?" tanya Hermione, suaranya serak dan pelan.

Ron tak langsung menjawab. Tapi, jawabannya telah memukul Hermione."Ya," jawab Ron pelan.

Dada Hermione sesak, karena kerinduan dan kebencian. Karena rasa dendam yang dimilikinya. Harry adalah kunci baginya untuk mendapatkan puteranya kembali.

"Hermione dengar-" Ron memulai.

"Aku akan kesana, Ron" potong Hermione dingin kemudian mematikan ponselnya. Hermione langsung beranjak berdiri dan berganti pakaian. Kemudian ber-apparate ke The Burrow.

Hermione muncul di hallway. Ia bisa mendengar suara-suara dari dapur The Burrow. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang seiring setiap langkah yang ia ambil ke dapur. Seiring setiap langkah yang ia ambil ke Harry.

"Kemana dia pergi?" tanya Ginny."Ia tidak ada di penjuru rumah. Begitu pula Teddy dan Victoire,"

"Mungkin ia pergi ke rumah Bill atau rumahku," ujar Andromeda."Aku akan pergi ke sana dan memastikan,"

Hermione bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Andromeda, keluar dari dapur. Tepat ketika ia keluar dari dapur, Andromeda Tonks menatap Hermione."Hermione," ujarnya sambil tersenyum sedih. Andromeda berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya."Senang sekali berjumpa denganmu," suaranya bergetar. Hermione bisa melihat Andromeda mengusap air mata dari ujung matanya."Aku harus pergi,"

Hermione mengangguk,"Terima kasih, Andromeda"

"Hanya-" Andromeda tercekat,"Pikirkan ini secara rasional, Hermione"

Hermione kembali mengangguk. Andromeda menepuk pipi Hermione sebelum pergi melewatinya. Dengan nafas panjang, Hermione melangkah. Hanya beberapa langkah lagi. dan ia ada disana, melihatnya, Harry Potter.

"Hermione," Ginny berseru lemah.

Tapi, itu sudah cukup bagi Harry. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya bertemu sepasang mata coklat hangat yang sangat ia rindukan.

Menatap mata hijau emerald itu lagi, menyalakan api kemarahan dalam diri Hermione. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah, mantap dan tegas. Matanya menatap kedalam mata Harry dengan dingin dan kemarahan. Mereka hanya berjarak bererapa meter lagi. hermione mendongak untuk menatap Harry, mata Harry penuh kerinduan, penuh perminta maafan. Tapi itu tidak cukup bagi Hermione, ia menamparnya.

Semua orang menahan nafas.

"Tega-teganya kau," desis Hermione."Kau ambil puteraku dariku dan pergi tanpa penjelasan. Tega-teganya," Emosi mengambil alih pikirannya. Ia menarik-narik kemeja Harry, kemudian mendorongnya sekuat tenaga."Tega-teganya kau melakukan itu," teriaknya. Air mata mengaliri pipinya.

"Hermione, tenanglah-" ujar Ginny.

"Tidak, Gin. Tidak, aku tak bisa tenang," suara Hermione penuh rasa sakit dan amarah."Lelaki ini," ini menunjuk Harry dengan jari telunjuknya,"Telah menghancurkan hidupku,"

"Maafkan, aku, Hermione. Aku sungguh minta maaf," ujar Harry.

"Maaf saja tidak cukup, Harry"

"Aku tahu," Harry berhenti sejenak,"Aku tahu itu. aku seharusnya tidak mengambil James darimu. Tapi, aku harus. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kenapa. Tapi, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Ini semua juga sangat berat bagiku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa dirimu dan James. Setiap harinya aku-" Harry tercekat, ia menarik nafas."Aku merindukanmu, Hermione. Aku mengerti jika kau tak bisa memaafkanku," ujarnya pelan. Kemudian ia menatap Bill,"Tolong jaga dan cari orangtua James. Nama mereka Jack dan Jenna Arlington, Bill. Ia ada dalam bahaya sekarang. aku tahu kau akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya,"

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, Harry" ujar Bill,"Tapi, apa kau mau pergi lagi?"

Harry melirik Hermione, kemudian beralih pada Bill."Ini yang terbaik,"

"Setidaknya beritahu kami kemana kau akan pergi, Nak" ujar Mrs. Weasley.

"Maafkan aku, Mrs. Weasley. Aku tidak bisa," ujar Harry sedih. Kemudian ia menghilang dalam udara.

Ginny berjalan kearah sahabatnya, dan memeluknya erat. Hermione menangis dalam pelukan Ginny. Hermione menepuk-nepuk pundak Hermione, mencoba menenangkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hermione menarik dirinya. Ia mengusap air mata dari pipinya dan tersenyum."Dia...dia...ada disini kan?" tanya Hermione terbata-bata.

Ginny tidak langsung menjawab,"Dia tadi ada disini," jawabnya pelan.

"Tadi?" Hermione mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ia pergi bersama Teddy dan Victoire. Kami pikir ia pergi ke rumah Andromeda atau Bill," jawab Ron dari belakang adiknya.

"Ermione," panggil Fleur."Ini ada teh, minumlah" Fleur mengulurkan secangkit teh hangat kepada Hermione.

Hermione mengambilnya."Terima kasih, Fleur," ia meneguk teh itu sedikit."Ini enak sekali,"

Fleur tersenyum,"Aku akan keatas untuk mengecek anak-anak," ujarnya kemudian keluar dapur.

Seekor kancil masuk menembus dinding, tentu saja itu patronus. Mata semua orang tertuju pada Patronus itu. patronus itu membuka mulutnya dan bicara menggunakan suara Andromeda Tonks,"James, Teddy dan Victoire berada dirumahku. Biarkan anak itu tidur disini. Ia butuh istirahat," kemudian patronus itu buyar menjadi kabut putih keperakan.

Bill menghela nafas lega.

Ginny tersenyum,"Kau mau menemuinya, Hermione?"

Dulu Hermione sangat ingin bertemu dengan puteranya. Jika kesempatan ini datang kepadanya beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum ia menyerah mencari puteranya itu. ia akan mengangguk tanpa keraguan. Tapi, sekarang, ia malu, ia takut jika James tidak menerimanya. Ia tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Hermione akhirnya menggelengkan kepala pelan,"Tidak, Gin. Tidak sekarang,"

"Baiklah," Ginny menghela nafas,"kau mau disini atau kuantar pulang?"

"Aku ingin mendengar keseluruhan ceritanya," ujarnya."Tapi bagaimana dengan Draco dan Scorpius,"

Draco Malfoy telah memilih membela orde, begitu juga ibunya, Narcissa. Sementara ayahnya, Lucius, masih saja setia dengan para pelahap maut. Alasan Draco Malfoy, sebagian besar, karena cintanya kepada Ginny Weasley. Untuk mempertahankan cintanya kepada gadis itu. enam tahun setelah James lahir, putera mereka, Scorpius yang sekarang berusia delapan tahun menyusul. Tapi, anehnya, pasangan yang pastinya mempunyai kisah yang menarik ini belum memutuskan untuk menikah juga. Ginny tinggal bersama Draco, Narcissa dan puteranya, Scorpius.

Draco Malfoy bekerja sebagai auror, karena hanya Departemen itulah yang belum berhasil dilumpuhkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Dia berubah. Ya, semua orang itu bisa berubah. Narcissa Malfoy, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia ikut puteranya yang sangat dicintainya itu. menyeberang lautan yang belum pasti dan sangat beresiko. Scorpius Black Malfoy, lahir pada 1 Agustus 2006. Mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, kecuali matanya yang berwarna coklat hangat, persis mata ibunya. Dan mata itu pun memancarkan sikap yang serupa ibunya.

"Lupakan mereka. Mereka yang memilih pergi ke makan malam mewah itu," ujar Ginny.

"Kau benar-benar bukan ibu yang baik," gumam Hermione dengan nada sarkatis, tapi tujuannya tak lebih dari bercanda.

"Dimana kau mau mendengarkan ceritanya?" tanya Ginny tak menghiraukan komentar Hermione sebelumnya.

"Dirumahku, please"

"Setuju," ujar Ginny dengan kegirangan yang tardengar berlebihan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak ber-apparate.

"Hei, tunggu," Ron memotong,"Aku ikut dengan kalian," ia berjalan dan menyentuh pundak Hermione.

"Hermione?" tanya Ginny.

"Baiklah, Ron. Pegangan yan kuat," ujar Hermione. Kemudian ia menerima uluran tangan Ginny dan mereka bertiga hilang kedalam udara.

Harry Potter ber-apparate ke sebuah gubuk kecil dipinggir telah ia sewa dari seorang nelayan. Malam itu langit Scotlandia bergemuruh karena petir. Dan tak lama kemudian hujan turun dengan lebat. Ombak menyambar pesisir dan pantai menjadi pasang.

Gubuk itu hanya terdiri dari satu ranjang kecil bekas yang ia beli dari si penyewa gubuk. Harry mengganti pakaiannya dan segera tidur terlentang diranjangnya yang lapuk. Memikirkan segala kejadian yang telah terjadi malam itu. kalau saja ia bisa mengatakan kenapa ia harus pergi, pasti keadaan tidak akan serumit ini. Kalau saja ia mengatakannya, mungkin Hermione akan memaafkannya. Kalau saja...

_Hogwarts, 13 tahun yang lalu._

_Harry Potter berjalan menyusuri koridor Hogwarts, mengenakan jubah gaibnya, agar orang-orang tidak mengenalinya. Ia berhenti didepan Gorgoyle penjaga kantor kepala sekolah. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, saat ini sedang jam pelajaran, keadaan di Hogwarts sangat sepi. Ia berbisik, mengucapkan passwordnya,"Permen Lemon,"_

_Gorgoyle itu terangkat, menunjukkan tangga memutar. Harry menaiki tangga itu. ia berdiri di kantor kepala sekolah._

_Minerva McGonnagal duduk dibelakang mejanya, kepala sekolah yang baru, menatap Harry dengan pandangan sedih._

"_Profesor anda memanggil saya?" tanya Harry._

"_Ya, Harry" ia mendesah,"Duduklah,"_

_Harry duduk didepan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang baru."Ada masalah apa anda memanggil saya kemari? Bukankah ini terlalu berbahaya," ujar Harry._

_Minerva McGonnagal berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu disamping Harry. Pintu yang digunakan untuk menyimpan Pevensieve. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu dan pintu menjeblak terbuka secara ajaib, muncullah Pevensieve. _

"_Bagaimana kabar James, Harry?" tanya Minerva McGonnagal._

"_Dia...dia baik-baik saja," Harry berhenti,"Tapi saya tidak yakin anda memanggil saya kemari untuk menanyakan James,"_

_Minerva McGonnagal mengangkat tongkatnya kepelipis."Kau benar," ia mendesah dan menarik seutas tali elastik berwarna keperakan dari kepalanya. Kemudian menjatuhkannya ke arah Pevensieve. Ia berbalik menatap Harry."Kemarilah, Harry. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kau lihat,"_

_Harry berjalan kearah Pevensieve, dan menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam air didalamnya. Ruangan kepala sekolah berubah dan hilang. Ia sekarang berdiri disebuah ruangan dengan banyak meja pendek bulat yang dibuat bertingkat dan sebuah bola seukuran bola bowling diletakkan disetiap meja. Ia sadar ruangan apa ini, ruang kelas ramalan._

_Dihadapannya Minerva McGonnagol bertanya,"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Sybil?"_

_Sybil Trelawney, guru ramalan nyentrik dan aneh itu menatap Minerva McGonnagal, tapi tidak benar-benar menatapnya. Pandangannya kosong, maksudnya benar-benar kosong, matanya berwarna putih._

"_Seorang anak lelaki akan terlahir dari penerima takdir sebelumnya, untuk sekali lagi mengulangi sejarah. Seorang anak lelaki, seorang dan satu-satunya, bagi orang yang telah selamat dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Yang terlahir bersamaan matinya bulan Juli. Yang terlahir bersama ayahnya. Dia akan bertarung dan melawan Pangeran Kegelapan, itulah takdirnya. Ia akan hilang dari orangtuanya dan tumbuh dengan orangtuanya. Sekali lagi, ayah dan anak bertemu dan bersatu. Kekuatan terbentuk untuk mengalah Pangeran Kegelapan. Ditangannya nasib dunia ditentukan. Kemenangannya akan menjadi kemenangan kita, kekalahannya akan menjadi akhir," ujar Sybil Trelawney dengan suara serak dan mengerikan, persis yang didengar Harry saat ia berusia tiga belas tahun._

_Mata Sybil Trelawney perlahan kembali normal, bola matanya terlihat dan berwarna coklat gelap. Sybil Trelawney menggelengkan kepalanya, terlihat bingung."Profesor," ujarnya,"Apa yang tadi saya katakan?"_

_Minerva McGonnagal menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak ada, Sybil. Tidak ada..."_

_Kemudian ia kembali ke kantor kepala sekolah. Butuh semenit bagi Harry untuk mencerna semua itu. kemudian ia menatap Minerva McGonnagal dengan pandangan ngeri. Menanyakan pertanyaan tanpa kata-kata._

"_Benar, Harry" Minerva McGonnagal mengangguk,"Sebuah ramalan baru telah lahir,"_

"_Ini tentang James. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya hidup dengan beban sama yang aku tanggung," ujar Harry terbata-bata._

_Minerva McGonnagol menyihir botol dari udara dan memasukkan kenangannya kedalam botol itu. secara sihir, pintu itu menutup, menutupi Pevensieve._

"_Duduklah, Harry. Kita perlu membahas ini," ujar Minerva McGonnagal. Ia berbalik kearah kursinya._

_Harry menatap kearah foto Albus Dombledore dan Severus Snape, keduanya kosong. Kemudian berjalan kembali dan duduk._

"_Aku perlu mengutarakan kesimpulanku disini," ujar Minerva McGonnagal, kemudian ia menarik nafas,"'Seorang anak lelaki akan lahir dari penerima takdir sebelumnya, untuk sekali lagi mengulang sejarah' bagaimana menurutmu, Harry?"_

"_Seorang anak lelaki akan lahir dari penerima takdir sebelumnya. Penerima takdir...kemungkinan adalah saya. Sementara anak lelaki itu akan menjadi putera saya, James. Sekali lagi akan mengulang sejarah,"_

"_Betul. Sekarang, 'Seorang anak lelaki, seorang dan satu-satunya, bagi orang yang telah selamat dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Yang terlahir bersamaan matinya bulan Juli. Yang terlahir bersama ayahnya'?"_

"_Saya selamat berkali-kali dari Pangeran Kegelapan, jadi mungkin itu hanya untuk penjelas. James lahir pada tanggal 31 Juli, sama seperti hari lahir saya,"_

"'_Dia akan bertarung dan melawan Pangeran Kegelapan, itulah takdirnya. Ia akan-" Minerva McGonnagal berhenti._

"_hilang dari orangtuanya dan tumbuh dengan orangtuanya" Harry melanjutkan. Kemudian matanya membesar karena kengerian."Profesor..."_

"_Ya, Harry. Ini yang kutakutkan, James akan hilang darimu,"_

"_Tapi, Profesor saya tak bisa kehilangannya. Saya harus menghentikannya-"_

"_Tidak, Harry" Profesor McGonnagal memotong."Sebuah ramalan adalah kemungkinan. Ini bisa terjadi dan tidak bisa terjadi. Itu hanya berasal dari pilihan kita. Seperti dengan ramalan sebelumnya. Pangeran Kegelapan memutuskan untuk membunuh anak lelaki dalam ramalan. Dan keputusannya itulah yang menghancurkannya. Dengan ramalan ini, kita mempunyai satu harapan baru, harapan baru yang penuh resiko. Aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik. kita harus memilih untuk membuat ramalan itu menjadi kenyataan,"_

"_Tidak, Profesor. Saya tidak bisa-"Harry berdiri tapi perkataannya dipotong._

"_Dengar, Harry ini satu-satunya harapan yang kita miliki. Kita harus melakukan ini. Pikirkanlah, pikirkanlah seluruh orang didunia. Pikirkan mereka, jika kita kalah. Dunia akan dihancurkan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan. Orang-orang akan hidup dalam ketakutan, kengerian. Pikirkanlah mereka baik-baik, Harry. Pikirkan ayah dan ibumu, yang telah mengorbankan nyawa mereka. Untukmu, untukmu agar kau bisa hidup dan mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan," _

_Harry kembali jatuh terduduk dikursinya. Ia diam dalam satu menit yang panjang dan menyakitkan. Kemudian akhirnya berkata,"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

"_Kau harus memberikan James kepada orang lain. Seseorang yang pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik. dengan begitu kau sudah membuat ramalan itu terpenuhi," jawab Minerva McGonnagal._

"_Bagaimana dengan Hermione?" tanya Harry pelan._

"_Kita harus menyembunyikan semua ini dari semua orang," ujarnya,"bahkan dari Hermione."_

Harry melakukan semua itu dengan hati yang terluka, hatinya sakit. Terutama ketika ia harus pergi dari Hermione. Itu bukan keharusan, itu hanya sekedar pilihannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat Hermione menangisi kepergian James. Sementara ia sendiri yang menyerahkan James kepada orang lain. Ia tidak tahan dengan itu. maka, ia memilih lari, pergi. Bukan pilihan yang bijak, tapi itu pilihannya. Ia memilih untuk menahan sakitnya kerinduan. Dan berdoa agar semuanya berjalan sesuai ramalan. Kecuali, tentu saja, beberapa kata terakhir.

Selama tiga belas tahun, Harry berkelana, ia tidak punya tempat tinggal khusus. Ia datang ke suatu tempat dan pergi beberapa minggu kemudian. Ia sudah pergi ke hampir seluruh penjuru dunia. Dari Afrika hingga Amerika. Sekaligus berjuang menemukan hocrux yang masih tersisa, tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

Harry tidak merasakan, air mata mengaliri pipinya. Ia menutup matanya. Pilihan terbaik memang tidak selalu mudah.


	5. Chapter 5 I'm SOrry

_**Aku Tak Bisa Menganggapmu Lebih dari Sekedar Teman**_

James Arlington, mungkin James Potter sekarang, membuka matanya. Tapi setelah beberapa detik ia menetup kembali matanya, berharap semua hal yang terjadi kemarin hanyalah mimpi. Itulah yang biasa ia lakukan jika harinya buruk atau ia mengalami hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi, ketika ia membuka matanya dan melihat langit-langit tinggi mengerucut membentuk segitiga, ia tahu harapannya tidak dikabulkan.

James bangkit duduk dan melihat bahwa ia masih mengenakan sepatunya. Ia tertawa sendiri akan ini. Jika ibunya disini ia akan memarahi James karena tidur tanpa sikat gigi, dan lebih buruk, memakai sepatu. Tapi detik selanjutnya, pikiran ini malah membuatnya sedih. Ibunya tidak disini, ia bahkan tidak tahu ibunya dimana. Hidup atau...mati.

Pintu dibuka, Teddy Lupin masuk."Ayo, turun. Nenekku sudah menyiapkan makanan," ujaknya sambil tersenyum.

James mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Teddy."Dimana kamar mandinya?" tanyanya sambil beranjak berdiri.

Teddy menunjukkan kamar mandi dilantai dua. James mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi dengan sikat gigi yang diberikan Teddy. Mereka kemudian turun kelantai bawah. Teddy menunjukkan arah menuju dapur. Didapur duduk seorang wanita tua berambut hitam dengan rambut putih yang menyeruak disela-selanya. Matanya segelap malam, tapi raut mukanya ramah. Disampingnya, James terkejut, duduk Victoire.

"Pagi, James. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya nenek Teddy.

James tersenyum,"Baik"

"Duduklah dan makan," ujar nenek Teddy ramah.

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Tonks" James tampak ragu-ragu sesaat,"Mrs. Tonks, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Andromeda Tonks menatap James sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan buru-buru,"Ya, tentu saja. Ada apa, nak?"

"Mmm...ini tentang orangtuaku," jawab James sambil menundukkan kepala,"Apakah ada berita tentang mereka?"

"Orde akan menyelidikinya. Orde tengah menyelidikinya. Aku yakin dalam satu atau dua hari orde akan mendapatkan informasi tentang mereka," Jawab Andromeda Tonks.

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu," ujar James lemah.

"Harry yang meminta ini," gumam Andromeda Tonks.

"Maaf, Mrs. Tonks?" tanya James.

"Ayahmu," ulang Andromeda,"Harry yang meminta ini,"

"Oh,"

"James, jangan terlalu keras padanya. Aku yakin ia melakukan semua dengan tujuan yang jelas. Harry selalu adalah orang yang baik,"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kupikirkan sekarang, Mrs. Tonks" James mengakui.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kau pikirkan," James mendongak mendengar ini,"makan," Andromeda melanjutkan dengan mantap. James tersenyum dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, James sudah memakan setengah dari roti pangangganya dengan lahap, Andromeda Tonks berdiri dan berkata,"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Ada urusan, aku akan kembali sewaktu makan siang. Teddy?"

"Ya, Nek"

"Jaga teman-temanmu, oke?"

"Oke, Nek"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, James" nenek Teddy menoleh kearah James.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda juga, Mrs. Tonks,"

Andromeda Tonks tersenyum dan menghilang kedalam udara. setelah nenek Teddy menghilang James bertanya,"Kau disini sepagi ini?" tanya James kepada Victoire.

Victoire menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku tidur disini," ia menatap James dan menyadari anak lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya."Ayah datang kemarin malam untuk mengajakku pulang dan...kau tahu..." ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap James, yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya,"memeriksamu. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disini. Nenek Meda bilang, boleh-boleh saja,"

"Dan kenapa kau menginap disini?" kali ini Teddy yang bertanya."Aku tak mengundangmu,"

Kali ini wajah Victoire memerah."Aku Cuma sedang tidak ingin dirumah setelah kejadian semalam," gumamnya.

Kata-kata Victoire mengingatkan James akan kejadian semalam. Seharusnya, kejadian itu sudah tak memberi efek lagi bagi James. Tapi ternyata efeknya masih bertahan lebih lama dari yang diharapkan. James menunduk dan tiba-tiba menjadi sangat tertarik pada piringnya.

Victoire baru saja menyadari apa yang dikatakannya dan segera menutupi mulutnya. Matanya menatap James, terlihat bersalah.

"Mmm...kau mau membicarakannya?" tanya Victoire ragu-ragu, memecahkan kesunyian yang telah berjalan beberapa menit.

James mengangguk, tak ada gunanya juga menyimpan perasaannya lebih lama."Kemarin adalah hari ulang tahun terburuk dalam hidupku," James tersenyum pahit," pertama, tiga pelahap maut masuk kerumahku, memberiku kutukan cruciatus dan menendang perutku. Lebih parah lagi mereka menculik ayah dan ibuku, atau yang tadinya kuanggap sebagai ayah dan ibuku. Seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka waktu itu, paling tidak aku bisa berusaha, sehingga aku tidak merasa bersalah seperti ini. Tapi lelaki itu, Harry Potter, anak Yang-Bertahan-Hidup, atau semacam itulah, yang mengklaim adalah ayah kandungku dan berusaha menyelamatkanku, menghalangiku. Memang beralasan, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi pada hidupku jika orangtuaku hilang dan tidak jelas nasibnya seperti ini, aku begitu cemas dan takut kalau-kalau hal buruk terjadi pada mereka. Kalau-kalau aku akan kehilangan mereka untuk selamanya. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun pada Harry sekarang, tidak sedikitpun peduli karena ia ayah kandungku ataupun karena rasa berterima kasih karena ia menyelamatkanku. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak memiliki perasaan ini. Tapi, aku memilikinya. Dan ia datang padaku, bilang kalau aku bukan anak kandung orangtuaku. Itu hanya menambah kebencianku terhadapnya. Selain itu aku juga sangat sedih dan marah. Sedih karena aku bukan anak ayah dan ibu yang sudah kuanggap seperti orangtuaku sendiri, dan marah, karena aku merasa dibohongi," James mengakui semuanya.

"Pertama, James" ujar Victoire lembut,"jangan pernah berpikiran untuk mati," James membuka mulutnya, hendak memprotes, tapi Victoire memotong,"jangan menyelaku," ia berhenti sejenak,"hidup itu bukan itu dipermainkan. Kau tak bisa bilang, kau ingin mati begitu saja. Diluar sana, banyak orang berharap bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. dan ada orang-orang lain yang selalu mengeluh dengan hidupnya dan berharap mati secepatnya. Tapi, hidup tidak pernah mudah. Kadang ada masalah-masalah, tapi kita harus menghadapinya, bukan menghindarinya. Kita ingin melindungi orang-orang yang kita sayangi, itu tindakan benar. Tapi, kita juga harus memperjuangkan hidup kita sendiri. Hidup ini adalah berkah, kita hidup melalui penderitaan orang lain. Dan kau harus menghargai usaha ibumu itu, yang melahirkanmu dengan penuh perjuangan. Kau harus menghargai setiap rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Hanya untukmu. Kau harus mengingat orang-orang yang mencintaimu, yang akan menangis untukmu ketika kau pergi. Kau harus mengingat orang-orang yang kau cintai, yang akan kau tinggalkan. Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan kehidupan, James. Kau lebih berharga dari yang kau kira.

"Kedua, kau tak perlu sedih karena ternyata kau bukanlah anak ayah dan ibumu. Tidak, bukan, mereka adalah ayah dan ibumu. Walaupun mereka tidak berhubungan darah denganmu. Mereka menganggapmu sebagai putera mereka, dan amat sangat menyayangimu. Kau tidak perlu marah kepada mereka, karena mereka hanya takut, jika mereka memberitahumu yang sebenarnya, mereka hanya akan menyakitimu, mereka hanya akan kehilanganmu.

"Ketiga, Aku tidak mau berkomentar terhadap Harry Potter," James meringis mendengar ini,"Keempat, aku dan Teddy ada disini bersamamu. Kami akan membantumu menemukan orangtuamu dan selalu mendukungmu,"

James menatap Victoire dan tersenyum,"Terima kasih,"

"Sudahlah, cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan mandi. Kau tampak begitu...berantakan," ujar Victoire.

"Benarkah?" ujar James, ia mencoba merapikan rambutnya. Yang membuat Victoire meledak tertawa.

Sesudah sarapan, James langsung mandi. Teddy sudah meminjaminya baju. Sedikit kebesaran, hanya sedikit. Setelah selesai ia selesai, ia bergabung dengan Teddy dan Victoire diruang keluarga. Ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat burung hantu berwarna putih salju dengan bulu hitam yang menyeruak, tersebar disayapnya, bertengger di lengan sofa, sementara Teddy memberinya makan melalui tangannya.

"Eon," seru James dan berlari untuk membelai burung hantunya. Kalau saja Eon lebih besar, ia akan memeluknya hingga tulang-tulangnya patah."Anak pintar, aku tahu kau akan menemukanku disini,"

Tepat saat itu, tiga burung hantu lainnya masuk dari arah dapur dan terbang kearah mereka, membawa sepucuk surat di paruh mereka. Salah seorang burung hantu, yang mungil dan berwarna coklat muda terbang kearah James, menjatuhkan surat dari Hogwarts kepangkuan James.

Dua burung hantu lainnya melakukan hal yang sama kepada Victoire dan Teddy."Satu Agustus," Teddy bergumam, burung hantu dari Hogwarts akan datang pada tanggal satu Agustus. Tiga burung hantu itu bertengger dimeja, didepan sofa, tiga pasang mata burung hantu menatap mereka dengan pandangan mengiba.

"Oke, aku akan mengambilkan makanan untuk kalian," ujar Teddy sambil menarik nafas. Ia pergi kearah dapur.

James membuka suratnya dan melihat daftar buku yang harus ia beli tahun ini."Oh, sial. Bagaimana aku harus membeli semua ini?" desah James.

"Aku yakin ayah dan ibumu punya simpanan di bank, dirumah kalian mungkin, kalau kau menolak kemungkinan itu. kau bisa meminjam uang dariku atau Teddy atau mengajukan permintaan dana ke Hogwarts," usul Victoire.

"Yeah, benar sekali, Victoire. Aku akan pergi kerumahku lagi," James mendesah dan melemparkan suratnya kemeja.

"Kau takut?" tanya Victoire.

"Jujur atau bohong?"

"Jujur,"

"Ya, sulit mengakuinya. Tapi, ya"

"Tidak sulit, kok. Lihat sendiri,"

James memutar bola matanya.

"Ini, tiga mangkuk makanan dan tiga cangkir minuman untuk tiga burung hantu yang manis," seru Teddy yang baru saja masuk keruang keluarga. Ia meletakkan bawaannya di meja dan duduk diantara kedua sahabatnya dengan muka berseri-seri."Tebak ada apa diamplopku?"

Victoire mengangkat alisnya, kemudian ia terhenyak ketika menyadarinya,"Oh, Tidak mungkin!" serunya tidak percaya.

"Pembetulan," gumam Teddy,"Mungkin," ia memperlihatkan sebuah lencana prefect berlambangkan simbol Gryffindor, singa, ditangannya.

James lupa, Teddy kan kelas lima. Dan ketika kelas lima, 2 prefect, seorang prefect laki-laki dan perempuan akan dipilih mewakili asrama masing-masing.

"Selamat, Ted" ucapku.

"Terima kasih, James" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar sekali.

Disampingnya Victoire masih berguma,"Tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin..."

Teddy tidak menghiraukan gumaman Victoire,"Ayo kita main Quidditch," ajaknya. Aku tersenyum dan mengiyakan.

Hal yang paling aku James adalah Quidditch. James menjadi pemain tetap ketika kelas dua, dan tak pernah gagal menangkap snitch, James adalah seorang seeker. Teddy tidak bermain dalam tim. Sementara Victoire adalah seorang chaser hebat. Semua orang bilang jika Victoire mirip sekali dengan pamannya, Charlie, ketika ia berada diudara.

Mereka 'mengusir' ketika ketiga burung hantu itu secara paksa setelah makanan dan minuman mereka habis. Teddy, walaupun tidak ikut dalam tim, ia punya hampir setengah lusin sapu, lima tepatnya. Itu dikarenakan karena selama lima tahun ini, ia hanya mendapatkan sapu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dari neneknya. Teddy murid yang cerdas, tapi banyak berguru pada Paman Victoire, Goarge Weasley, sehingga dibelokkan kearah yang salah. Ia suka mengotak-atik sesuatu, dan hampir semua sapu terbangnya sudah ia otak-atik, dimodifikasi. Yang membuat James agak ragu-ragu.

"Ini sapu terbang Pembersih X231," ujar Teddy, memperlihat sapu terbang bergagang biru dan bulu-bulu sapunya terenggang-enggang."Kau lihat renganggan ini," ia memutar jari telunjuknya disekitar bulu-bulu sapu."Renganggan ini membuat angin memacu sapu Pembersih X231 lebih cepat," Teddy tersenyum percaya diri,"Kecepatannya menyamai Nimbus 2001," James hanya bisa tersenyum tidak yakin.

"Nah kalau yang ini, Nimbus 2003," ia menunjukkan sapu terbangnya yang lain, gagangnya berlekuk-lekuk kasar,"aku mengganti gagangnya. Kau lihat ini," ia mengelus gagang sapu itu,"sangat baik untuk bermanuver,"

"Mmm...bagaimana kalau yang itu?" tanya James, menunjuk sapu bergagang merah.

"Firebolt pertama," jawab Teddy,"sayangnya belum aku modifikasi-"

"Aku ambil yang itu," ujar James buru-buru, memotong kata-kata Teddy.

"Baiklah, tapi itu belum kumodifikasi. Jadi kemampuannya hanya rata-rata firebolt biasa," ujar Teddy.

"Tak apa-apa," gumam James sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, aku akan mengambil sapu terbang Nimbus terbaru, yan sudah kumodifikasi tentunya, tapi modifikasinya masih rahasia," ujar Teddy, ia mengambil sapu salah satu sapu terbang bertuliskan Nimbus, X34."Nah, Victoire, kau memilih sapu yang mana?"

"Sapu ini," ia menunjuk satu-satunya sapu yang belum disebutkan Teddy.

"Itu juga belum kumodifikasi karena itu hadiah darimu," ujar Teddy sambil tersenyum. James mengerutkan kening, ia tidak tahu kalau salah satu sapu Teddy pemberian Victoire.

Mereka kemudian bermain di halaman, hanya memperebutkan quaffle semenjak hanya ada tiga dari mereka.

"Hei," seru Teddy dari angkasa,"Mau lihat modifikasi sapu terbangku?" tanyanya. James dan Victoire tidak menjawab, tapi Teddy menganggapnya sebagai iya."Perhatikan baik-baik," Teddy membungkuk kesapu terbangnya dan melakukan sesuatu. Sapu terbangnya langsung meluncur keudara dan berbelok tajam, bermanuver dengan manuver paling sulit, seperti yang dikatakan majalan-majalah olahraga sihir, kemudian menukik tajam kebawah. Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah, karena Teddy terus menukik dan menabrak tanah. Sapu terbangnya patah dan Teddy terpental.

"Teddy!" seru Victoire cemas. Ia langsung meluncur begitu cepat menuju Teddy. James juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi Victoire tiba lebih dulu. Ia bisa melihat kecemasan Victoire. Dan itu membuat James merasa, iri.

"Aargh," Teddy mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi lengannya. Rambut biru elektriknya berubah menjadi merah kelam, seperti kalau dia sedang tidak senang dengan sesuatu.

"Biar kulihat," Victoire menyentuh lengan Teddy pelan. Teddy mengerang ketika Victoire memeriksanya.

James memperhatikan mereka berdua, terutama Teddy yang menatap Victoire aneh."Sudah kubilangkan, kau akan cocok sekali menjadi Penyembuh," ujar Teddy.

Victoire tidak membalas tapi menekan lengan Teddy keras-keras, Teddy langsung mengerang kesakitan."Hei, untuk apa itu?" protesnya.

"Untuk mengecek apakah terjadi kelumpuhan saraf atau tidak," ujar Victoire sambil tersenyum,"Ternyata tidak. Hanya terkilir,"

"Kelumpuhan syaraf?" gumam Teddy tidak percaya. James menatap mereka berdua dari belakang, merasa tersingkirkan. Teddy mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Anak-anak, kalian ada disana?" tanya seseorang dari dapur. Suara Nenek Teddy.

"Iya, Nek. Kami disini," jawab Teddy.

Nenek Teddy muncul dari ambang pintu, tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati kami. Senyumnya menghilang ketika melihat memar dilenan cucunya dan sapu terbang yang terbelah menjadi dua."Teddy, apa lagi yang kaulakukan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nek. Hanya-"

"Modifikasi yang gagal," Victoire melanjutkan sambil menyeringai pada Teddy,"Tapi ia tidak apa-apa. Hanya, terkilir biasa,"

"Teddy, sudah kubilang untuk menghentikan modifikasi-modifikasimu ini," ujar Nenek Andromeda kesal sambil membantu Teddy berdiri."Oh, dan James," James menoleh ketika mendengar suaranya disebut,"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Dari ambang pintu muncul tiga orang lagi. dua orang lainnya sudah pernah ia lihat kemarin. Lelaki bernama Ronald yang memukul Harry. Dan yang seorang lagi perempuan berambut merah yang James tidak ketahui namanya, tapi ia sudah melihatnya kemarin. Tapi wanita berambut coklat keriting yang muncul paling terakhir sama sekali asing bagi James, tapi disaat bersamaa juga terasa begitu familiar.

Victoire dan Teddy menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, James tidak mengerti, mengirimkan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Victoire membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya,"Wanita berambut coklat itu teman keluargaku, Bibi Hermione. Kau kenal nama itu?"

Ya. Itu adalah jawaban yang tidak diutarakan James. Hermione adalah wanita yang kemarin disebut-sebut sebagai ibunya.

"_Jadi kau dan Hermione punya seorang putera?_ " kata Bill Weasley kemarin hari kepada Harry Potter.

Ia menatap wanita itu lagi. apakah wanita ini adalah ibunya? Ibu kandungnya?

"Anak itu diserang pelahap maut dirumahnya," ujar Ginny Weasley.

Hati Hermione terlonjak dan berdebar karena cemas, puteranya dalam bahaya dan ia tidak melakukan apapun.

"Harry menyelamatkannya, tapi orangtuanya diambil pelahap maut," Ginny Weasley melanjutkan.

"Jika anak itu mirip Harry. Rencana mereka akan berhasil," gumam Ron Weasley. Menjatuhkan diri kesofa, disebelah adiknya.

"Kita harap saja James lebih berotak dari pada Harry," ujar Ginny.

"Yah, itu mungkin," Ron mendesah,"sejak ibunya Hermione. Seharusnya dia sedikit punya otak,"

Hermione tertawa,"Jadi seperti apa James itu?"

"Secara fisik?" tanya Ginny.

"Ya, dua-duanya"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi menurutku, secara fisik ataupun emosional, ia mirip Harry. Penampilannya persis Harry, rambut hitam berantakan, mata hijau, tanpa bekas luka atau kacamata," ujar Ginny.

"Anak itu lebih tampan dari Harry, dan pakaiannya lebih keren dari pada pertama kali aku bertemu Harry," tambah Ron yang menyebabkan kedua wanita lainnya tertawa.

"Dia emosional," ujar Ron."Kau ingat ketika ia menjeblak pintu dapur dan berteriak-teriak marah?"

"Persis seperti apa yang akan dilakukan Harry," ujar Ginny setuju.

"Tapi tidak mau kalah, seperti ibunya" ujar Ron.

"Oh, iya. Kau harus melihat argumentasinya dengan Harry," Ginny berhenti,"Oh dan kupikir ia suka kepada Victoire," serunya dengan nada bermimpi.

"Tak ada anak laki-laki yang tidak menyukai Victoire, Gin" Ron mendesah.

"Maksudku seperti suka dalam jatuh cinta, Ron"

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione.

"Tak berkomentar, mereka baru empat belas" ujar Ron, tapi Ginny mengangguk dan membelalakkan mata kepada kakaknya.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya," gumam Hermione.

"Besok...bagaimana besok kita pergi kerumah Andromeda?" usul Ginny.

Hermione mempertimbangkan ini.

"Oh, ayolah, Mione?" bujuk Ginny,"cepat atau lambat kau akan bertemu dia,"

Pada akhirnya Hermione hanya mengangguk.

Esoknya, Hermione, Ginny dan Ron yang menginap dirumah Hermione, ber-apparate ke The Burrow, menyempatkan mampir sebelum kerumah Andromeda ketika makan siang. Tapi ternyata Andromeda Tonks ada disana, tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley berseru dan merangkul Hermione erat kepelukannya."Aku tidak menyangka kau dan Harry-" ia berhenti,"Oh, kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan semua ini dari kami?"

"Maaf, Mrs. Weasley"

"Dan Harry, ia tega sekali mengambil puteramu dan pergi begitu saja, lain kali bertemu dia akan aku cincang dia," tentu saja Mrs. Weasley hanya bercanda.

"Mom, aku pegang kata-katamu," ujar Ron dari belakang Hermione.

"Oh, diamlah. Ronald" desah Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum. Kemudian Andromeda Tonks datang memeluknya, sekali lagi."Aku baru akan datang kerumahmu. Aku ingin bertemu James," ujar Hermione.

"Dia anak yang baik, James. Kau takut ia tidak menerimamu?" tanya Andromeda Tonks.

"Ya, itu benar," Hermione mengakui.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa menjamin, setidaknya ia tidak akan marah padamu. Kalaupun iya, itu tidak akan bertahan lama," ujar Andromeda menenangkan."Bagaimana kalau kita kerumahku saat makan siang?"

"Baik, Andromeda" Hermione tersenyum, ia kemudian beralih kepada Mr. Weasley.

"Hermione, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Mr. Weasley.

"Baik, bagaimana kabar anda, Mr. Weasley?"

"Baik, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu. Apa yang orang-orang ini lakukan, huh?"

Jadi begitulah, mereka berbincang-bincang, kebanyakan tentang pekerjaan Hermione. Selain itu Ron dan Ginny menginformasikan perkembangan Orde terbaru kepada Hermione. Sejauh mana mereka mampu memojokkan Pangeran Kegelapan, sejauh ini tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali.

"Yah, paling tidak kami masih bisa mempertahankan Hogwarts," ujar Ron.

"Kepergian Harry membuat orang-orang tidak lagi percaya kepada Orde," desah Ginny.

Pada akhirnya, siang yang ditunggu-tunggupun telah tiba. Hermione, Ginny, Ron dan Andromeda Tonks ber-apparate ke ruang keluarga rumah Tonks.

Hermione melihat seekor burung hantu bertengger dilengan sofa."Burung hantu siapa ini?" tanya Hermione sambil mengelus-elus burung hantu itu.

"Bukan milik seseorang yang aku tahu," jawab Ron.

"Mungkin itu milik James," ujar Andromeda."Aku pernah melihat burung hantu itu memberi surat kepada Teddy. Ia bilang itu dari James,"

Hermione melihat kearah burung hantu itu, apa benar burung hantu ini milik James, milik puteranya?

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Eon," ujar Andromeda.

"Eon, ya?" gumam Hermione,"Nama yang bagus,"

"Kurasa mereka sudah mendapat surat mereka," Ginny menunjuk kearah tiga amplop yang berserakan dimeja dan tiga mangkuk makanan dan minuman,"tapi diamana mereka?"

"Mereka mungkin ada di halaman," ujar Andromeda. Ia berjalan menuju dapur."Anak-anak kalian ada disana?" teriak Andromeda.

"Iya, Nek. Kami disini," jawab Teddy Tonks dari halaman.

Andromeda Tonks beralih menatap mereka sekali lagi."Tunggu disini sebentar, oke?"

"Baiklah,"

Kemudian Andromeda Tonks keluar menuju halaman.

Satu menit berlalu,"Oh, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," gumam Ron."Ayo kita keluar," ajaknya.

Ketika Hermiona keluar ia melihat tiga anak, dua anak diantaranya sudah Hermione kenal. Tapi, anak yang ketiga, tanpa diberitahu, Hermione sudah tahu jika ini adalah puteranya. Bagaimana tidak? Penampilannya persis seperti Harry.

Ia menatap wanita itu lagi. apakah wanita ini adalah ibunya? Ibu kandungnya?

James tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, apa yang seharusnya ia pikirkan. Ketika ia memikirkan seorang ibu, ia akan memikirkan Jenna Arlington, ibunya selama empat belas tahun kehidupannya. Ia akan memikirkan bau parfumnya yang khas, rambut kepirangan dan sepasang mata biru langit. Ia akan mengingat pelukannya, ciumannya. Ia akan mengingat Jenna Arlington bukan Hermione, entah siapa, karena James bahkan tidak tahu nama belakang wanita ini.

Mengingat ibunya dan menatap wanita ini, membuat James sedih. Wanita itu seperti pengingat baginya bahwa Jenna Arlington bukanlah ibu kandungnya.

Tapi ia berjalan menuju wanita itu. lebih tepatnya mengikuti ketiga orang didepannnya, atau dua, sementara Victoire mengenggam tangannya. Ia tidak menyurutkan satu langkah apapun. Karena wanita ini adalah seorang yang asing baginya. Ia punya alasan untuk membencinya, tapi tidak ia tidak membencinya. Sebagian besar karena ucapan Victoire tadi. Sebagian lain buka karena hal khusus. Wanita ini hanya seorang wanita.

Wanita ini mempunyai sepasang mata coklat hangat. Dia cantik, tak diragukan. Wanita ini memandangi James dengan pandangan aneh yang membuat James mengedip dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Anak-anak bantu aku menyiapkan makanan," perintah Nenek Teddy.

"Tentu," jawab Teddy seketika.

"Kami akan membantu," ujar Ronald dan perempuan berambut merah bersamaan.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh," bisik Victoire dan melepaskan lengan James. Ia berjalan ke dalam rumah dan memberi lirikan terakhir yang menyemangati bagi James.

James melihat kearah langit dan mengambil nafas panjang, ia memasukkan tangannya dalam kantong. Mereka meninggalkannya sengaja disini, bersama wanita ini. Sial, pikir James.

Ia merasa canggung dan tidak nyaman, tapi menghindari wanita ini bukan pilihan tepat, ia akan menghadapinya lagipula. Cepat atau lambat, jika memang yang dikatakan semua orang benar. Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku dan mengulurkannya.

Hermione menatap tangan James yang terulur dengan tidak percaya, awalnya ia mengira puteranya tak akan menerimanya. Menjadi ibu bagi James mungkin masih jauh, tapi paling tidak mereka punya awal yang baik.

"James Ar-" James berhenti, bukankah nama aslinya Potter? Tapi ia benar-benar tak ingin menggunakannya. James menggelengkan kepala, menghapus pikiran menggunakan nama Potter."Arlington. james Arlington,"

"Hermione Granger," ujar Hermione, menerima uluran tangan James.

James menarik tangannya."Jadi kau yang mereka bilang ibuku, ya?" ia berhenti sejenak,"Kau tahu ini bukan hal yang mudah. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Dan mungkin, sekarang, aku tak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar...teman,"

"Tentu, aku bisa menerimanya. Aku mengerti," ujar Hermione. Ia tidak bohong, semua ini bahkan diluar perkiraannya. Dengan mengandalkan sifat Gryffindornya, ia bergerak maju dan memeluk puteranya lembut. Bagi Hermione, mendapatkan puteranya lagi adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia harapkan untuk saat ini.

James membeku ditempat, tak ada perasaan khusus.

Hermione menarik dirinya dan tersenyum."Well, sebaiknya kita membantu mereka menyiapkan makan siang,"

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja," ujar James setuju.


	6. Chapter 6 The Vision

**AU : I know, I know, it have been ages. And i know...I know...it's not too much. But, hey, I wrote it anywhy. It's just that school and life i guess is driving me crazy. So forgive me my friends. and give me some feeback please...**

**I'll try to keep writing, guys!**

* * *

**Penglihatan**

"_Crucio!"_

_Cahaya merah menyala begitu terang dan menubruk sebuah tubuh. Cahaya itu masuk dan tampak seperti diserap oleh tubuh itu._

"_Aaah!" tubuh itu berteriak dan menggeliat menahan sakit. _

_Harry menarik tongkatnya dan seketika tubuh itu berhenti berteriak. Tubuh itu memeluk dirinya sendiri, seperti seorang bayi yang memeluk tubuhnya sebagai bentuk pertahanan. Tubuh itu mengeluarkan rintihan yang hampir tak bisa didengar._

"_Dengarkan aku muggle," ujar Harry. tapi itu bukan suara Harry, suara itu jauh lebih dalam dan serak."Aku tahu kau melihat lelaki itu-" tiba-tiba Harry tercekat. Ia bisa melihat sepasang mata merah menyala menatapnya, matanya sendiri._

"_Harry Potter..."_

Harry bangun tiba-tiba, ia terduduk, menggapai kacamata yang diletakkannya diseblah bantal. Kaosnya lengket ke tubuh Harry karena mandi keringat. Bekas luka sambaran kilatnya berdenyut menyakitkan dan ia merasa ingin muntah.

Tapi Harry menyisihkan semua ketidaknyamanan itu ketika sebuah kenyataan menghantamnya.

"Dia tahu,"

Tak membuang waktu, Harry langsung berdiri dan meraih tongkatnya. Ia memasukkan semua barang miliknya yang tersisa kedalam sebuah ransel.

Tiga bayangan hitam muncul diluar pondok. Kaca-kacanya pecah, menimbulkan suara bising yang membangunkan pemilik pondok dirumahnya.

Harry berpaling tepat ketika sebuah sosok yang sangat ia benci muncul, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mata merahnya berkilat sebelum ia mengangkat tongkatnya dan sebuah cahaya hijau terpancar.

Beruntung, setelah bertahun-tahun bermain quidditch. Harry memiliki reflek yang bagus. Ia mengangkat tongkatnya tepat waktu,"Protego,"

Sebuah tameng tak kasat mata muncul didepannya. Mementalkan mantra Voldemort. Tapi, mantra itu meledakkan semua benda di pondok tersebut. Dua pelahap maut dibelakang Voldemort jatuh ke tanah.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Nak," ujar Lord Voldemort, suara tak berubah sedikitpun setelah dua anak buahnya tewas.

"Ya, aku bisa," ujar Harry tak menunjukkan satu ketakutan pun.

"Aku akan menemukannya, anak itu, James. Iya kan, Harry? aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan melindunginya dengan nyawaku sendiri,"

Lord Voldemort terlihat begitu marah,"Avada Kedavra," sekali lagi ia berteriak, tapi mantranya hanya menubruk tembok kayu ketika Harry Potter menghilang ke dalam udara.

Lord Voldemort mengacungkan tongkatnya ke langit-langit pondok yang rendah dalam semua kemarahannya yang membakarnya seperti api. Dan ketika ia berteriak, api muncul dari ujung tongkatnya. Membakar rumah itu dan menjadikannya abu besok ketika pagi menjelang.

Tapi, ketika Lord Voldemort menghilang ia tidak tahu bahwa pemilik pondok itu menyelamatkan dua tubuh dari ancaman kehancuran. Ia menyelamatkan tubuh dua pelahap maut itu. walaupun hanya tubuhnya...

Puluhan kilometer dari pondok di pinggir pantai diujung paling utara Skotlandia. Seorang anak lelaki bangun tiba-tiba. Ia melihatnya. ia telah melihatnya.

"Teddy, bangun, Ted. Bangun!" teriak James, membangunkan anak lelaki disampingnya.

"Lima menit lagi, Nek..." gumam Teddy mengantuk, ia menarik selimut menutupi dadanya, dan sesaat kemudian terdengarlah suara dengkuran pelan.

"Ted! Aku bukan nenekmu, sekarang bangun ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu," james menarik selimut Teddy.

"Aargh, James. Tidurlah ini baru jam dua pagi," protes Teddy.

"Sebenarnya ini jam setengah empat, Ted,"

"Apa bedanya? Ini masih pagi. Kembalikan selimutku,"

"Ted, kau harus mendengarku," seru James,"aku baru saja mendapatkan mimpi itu,"

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Teddy acuh tak acuh.

"Ini tentang kau tahu siapa,"

Ketika tiga kata terakhir disebutkan, Teddy langsung terduduk, terkejut,"Kau mimpi tentang kau-tahu-siapa?" teriak teddy.

"Sssh, Ted. Kau bisa membangunkan seisi rumah," desis James mengingatkan.

"Itu pertanda buruk, James. Astaga. Kau mimpi tentang kau-tahu-siapa. Apa yang kau impikan?"

James menarik nafas sejenak,"Aku-aku melihatnya, Kau-Tahu-Siapa, menyiksa ayahku. Kemudian, tiba-tiba ia membeku dan meneriakkan kepada dua Pelahap Maut untuk mengikutinya. Ia terbang, Ted, Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Ia terbang ke sebuah pondok, aku bisa mendengar suara air pasang. Menghancurkan kaca-kacanya ketika tiba. Kemudian aku melihat Harry Potter. Kau-Tahu-Siapa meneriakkan mantra itu. mantra yang kudengar dimalam para pelahap maut mendatangi rumahku. Cahaya hijau meluncur dari tongkatnya.

Tapi, Harry Potter mementalkan mantra itu. dan mantra itu meledakkan seluruh isi rumah, membunuh dua pelahap maut yang mengikuti Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Kau-Tahu-Siapa berkata bahwa ia akan menemukanku dan ia akan-dia akan membunuhku. Sekali lagi ia meluncurkan cahaya hijau dari tongkatnya tepat ketika Harry Potter menghilang. Aku masih bisa mendengar teriakan kemarahannya ketika dia membakar pondok itu,"

Teddy mengerutkan keningnya,"Apa menurutmu itu nyata, James?" tanyanya.

"Aku...aku tak tahu, Ted. Aku-bagaimana aku bisa memimpikan suatu hal yang nyata,"

"Mungkin kau seorang penglihat. Seperti Trelawney, walaupun aku tak yakin ia bahkan bisa melihat apapun,"

"Tapi, aku bukan, ted. Aku tahu aku bukan,"

"Apa kau yakin, James?"

James membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia bahkan tak yakin apakah dirinya penglihat atau tidak. James sudah mengikuti pelajaran Trelawney tahun lalu. Dan ia bahkan tak bisa _melihat _apapun. Ia hanya mengikuti pelajaran itu karena itu merupakan subjek paling mudah di Hogwarts. Tanpa bekerja keras, jika kau mengarang sesuatu yang menyedihkan dan tragis, Trelawney pasti akan memberikanmu O.

"Sudahlah, James. Tidur lagi. kita bicarakan saja ini dengan Victoire ketika sarapan, oke?" ujar Teddy,"Otakku sudah mati, ni,"

Teddy langsung melemparkan dirinya ke ranjang. Sedetik kemudian suara dengkuran pelannya mulai terdengar.

James berusaha keras untuk tidur. Tapi, seberapa pun kerasnya ia mencoba, setiap kali ia menutup matanya. Sepasang mata merah itu akan menatapnya terus, lagi dan lagi.

_**Harry Potter telah Kembali**_

_Selasa-2 Agustus dini hari, terjadi sebuah kebakaran besar yang menghanguskan sebuah pondok dipinggir pesisir Wick, Skotlandia. Tak hanya itu, ditemukan dua mayat pelahap maut didalam pondok tersebut._

"_Sekitar jam setengah empat, aku mendengar suara kaca pecah. Aku melirik keluar dari jendela dan melihat pondokku sudah dilalap api. Tentu saja aku berlari ke sana. ingin aku lelaki itu, penyewanya. Seenaknya saja membakar pondok orang. Tapi, aku tidak menemukannya diluar pondok. Marie, istriku, menyuruhku masuk untuk melihat apa lelaki itu ada didalam. Aku tak menemukannya dimanapun. Yang kutemukan hanya dua tubuh berjubah hitam itu," jelas Mark Wherebout, seorang muggle yang menjadi saksi kunci peristiwa tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya Kementrian terpaksa menghilangkan ingatannya._

_Namun, ketika Kementrian meminta Wherebout mendeskripsikan penyewa pondok tersebut. Sebuah kesimpulan mengejutkan muncul._

"_Namanya Evan Williams. Umurnya sekitar tiga puluh tahunan. Kurus, rambutnya hitam berantakan. Memakai kaca mata ber-frame bulat. Marie selalu bilang ia punya mata yang indah. Menurutku malah menjijikkan. Matanya berwarna hijau seperti kotoran. Dan ia punya bekas luka berbentuk kilat disini. Didahinya. Aku tak sengaja melihatnya. dia bilang ia mendapatkannya disebuah kecelakaan mobil," ujar Wherebout._

_Kementrian belum mengeluarkan pernyataan resmi tentang kejadian tersebut. Tewasnya dua pelahap maut didaerah tempat tinggal muggle maupun kemunculan lelaki bernama Evan Williams yang dideskripsikan seperti Harry Potter. _

_Jadi, benarkah Harry Potter telah kembali?_

Hermione melemparkan Daily Prophet ke atas meja makannya setelah membacanya sekilas. Voldemort sudah menemukan Harry. sebuah rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyergap jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Apakah Voldemort berhasil mendapatkan Harry. apakah Harry berhasil selamat? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Jika iya, dimana ia sekarang?

Hermione tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Ia harus berhenti mencemaskan Harry. setelah apa yang Harry lakukan kepadanya. Lelaki itu tak pantas mendapatkan rasa cemasnya. Tak pantas ia pikirkan.

Sebuah suara 'pop' tiba-tiba terdengar. Hermione mendongak terkejut. Tapi, rasa terkejutnya memudar ketika ia melihat siapa yang didepannya. Ron Weasley muncul di dapur dengan sebuah koran ditangannya.

Hermione sudah tahu apa itu. atau apa yang hendak Ron katakan.

Ron berjalan ke arahnya dan melemparkan koran tersebut diatas meja makan Hermione,"Omong kosong besar," serunya kesal,"Daily Prophet sialan!"

"Ron, tenanglah,"

"Tenang, Hermione? Tenang?" Ron meledak,"bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Orang-orang Kau-Tahu-Siapa akan menjadikan seluruh keluargaku berada dalam daftar orang paling ingin dibunuh. Dan ini semua karena Harry Potter yang hebat," teriaknya sarkatis.

"Ron! Dunia Sihir belum jatuh ke tangan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Tidak akan jatuh ke tangan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Kita masih punya harapan,"

"Harapan Hermione? Orde seperti berperang untuk sesuatu yang sudah pasti kalah. Satu-satunya tempat yang aman dari Kau-Tahu-Siapa hanya Hogwarts. Orang-orang kementrian sebagian besar mendukung Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Orang-orang yang lain terlalu pengecut untuk melawan. Apa yang kau namakan harapan Hermione? Apa kau pikir kembalinya Harry adalah harapan itu? apa Harry adalah harapan itu?"

"Ron, berhenti bicara tentang Harry! itu bukan maksudku. Kita adalah harapan itu, Ron. Selama masih ada orang yang menentang. Selama masih ada keinginan untuk menentang. Kita masih punya harapan, Ron. Berhentilah bersikap pesimistis,"

Kemarahan Ron perlahan memudar. Wajahnya tampak lebih rileks, dan mata coklatnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah,"Maafkan aku, Hermione. Aku hanya-"

"Tak usah dibahas, Ron. Sekarang duduklah, aku baru mau membuat sarapan. Setelah ini aku ingin ke rumah Bill. Orde harus melakukan sesuatu tentang ini. Kita masih ada kesempatan. Berita ini akan memotivasi orang-orang lain untuk melawan. Berita ini akan membuat orang-orang Kau-Tahu-Siapa ragu bertindak,"

Ron memberikan Hermione senyum terima kasih dan duduk disalah satu kursi,"Aku ikut, Hermione" ujarnya.

Ketika James turun ke dapur untuk sarapan, ia sudah tak sabar ingin menceritakan kepada Victoire apa yang dilihatnya tadi pagi. Mimpinya. Sepasang mata merah yang menatapnya, membuat James merinding.

"Bagaimana Kau-Tahu-Siapa bisa tahu?" James bisa mendengar suara Victoire.

"Ia kuat, Victoire. Ia punya berbagai macam cara," jawab suara Mrs. Tonks.

"Tapi apakah Harry Potter baik-baik saja. Di Daily Prophet tidak disebutkan apa-apa tentang keberadaannya,"

"Aku yakin ia baik-baik saja. Harry pasti baik-baik saja. Anak itu kuat. Aku taku ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri,"

"Hei, James," sebuah tangan tiba-tiba memegang pundaknya.

"Aaah!" James berteriak kaget. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri sesudahnya. Victoire dan Mrs. Tonks pasti tahu ia sudah mencuri dengar.

"Wei, wei, tenang James. Ini aku, Teddy Lupin," seru Teddy sambil meringis,"ngapain kau diam saja disitu?"

"Teddy! James! Cepatlah sarapan sebelum makanannya dingin!" teriak Mrs. Tonks dari dapur.

Teddy sudah melupakan tentang pertanyaannya,"Ayo James," ajaknya dan mendahului James ke dapur. James mengikutinya setelah menghembuskan nafas.

"Pagi, Mrs. Tonks, Victoire," sapa James dan mengambil salah satu-satunya kursi yang tersedia. Keduanya tampak tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mereka tahu James menguping, atau setidaknya membuat itu seperti masalah besar.

"Pagi, James. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Mrs. Tonks.

"Biasa saja," dusta James.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan, James. Kau yakin kau bisa tidur kemarin?" tanya Victoire.

James melirik Daily Prophet yang tengah dibaca Victoire dan membaca headline-nya. _Harry Potter telah Kembali. _

Ah, ya. Pasti itu. Apa lagi?

"Well, um, bisakah aku meminjam Daily Prophet-nya, Victoire?" tanya James hati-hati.

Victoire melirik Mrs. Tonks sesaat. Dan Mrs. Tonks menganggukan kepalanya. Dengan enggan Victoire menyerahkan Daily Prophet ditangannya kepada James.

"Trims," gumam James. Ia mulai membaca artikel tersebut.

Sebuah pondok dipesisir. Voldemort. Harry Potter. Dua pelahap maut yang tewas. Pondok yang terbakar.

Hanya itu yang bisa James tangkap. Ini tidak mungkin. Semuanya cocok. Apa yang dikatakan Teddy benar adanya. Ia melihat kejadian asli, nyata. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"James, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Victoire terdengar cemas,"kau terlihat agak pucat,"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Vic" jawab James. Ia menatap Teddy yang tengah sibuk melahap seporsi besar roti isi,"Ted, baca ini," ujar James mengulurkan Daily Prophet kepada Teddy.

Teddy segera mengambilnya dengan muka tidak tertarik. Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian warna mukanya langsung berubah. Ia menatap James dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Jujur, sebenarnya ada apa sih diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Victoire tak sabar.

"Tak ada apa-apa," jawab Teddy dan James bersamaan.

Victoire menyipitkan matanya curiga, membuka mulutnya hendak menyarangkan pertanyaan lain sebelum Mrs. Tonks menginterupsi.

"Sudahlah, Victoire," ujar Mrs. Tonks lembut,"biarkan anak-anak ini makan dulu. Kau bisa bertanya lagi sesudahnya. Ngomong-ngomong aku akan pergi setelah sarapan. Aku akan ke rumah ke The Burrow. Bill pasti punya informasi tentang ini. Sementara itu kalian harus menjaga diri kalian baik-baik. Teddy jaga rumah,"

"Baik, Nek," ujar Teddy.

James berharap sarapan cepat berlalu dan Mrs. Tonks segera pergi. Ia ingin privasi untuk membicarakan ini bersama Teddy dan Victoire. Akhirnya, saat-saat yang ditunggu pun segera tiba. James menatap api hijau yang menjilat tubuh Mrs. Tonks sebelum wanita itu menghilang diperapian.

"Jadi," Victoire bersidekap didepan dada,"apa yang kalian tidak katakan padaku?"

James dan Teddy bertukar pandang,"Ayo kita duduk dulu, Vic," ujar Teddy, memandang sofa.

"Beritahu aku sekarang," Victoire menolak untuk duduk.

Teddy memandang James yang terus memandang sepatunya seakan tiba-tiba muncul emas disana,"James..."

James mendesah pelan,"Kau masih ingat berita di Daily Prophet hari ini, kan?"

"Sejelas aku melihatmu sekarang," jawab Victoire,"Jadi? Bisa tidak langsung ke intinya?"

"Tadi malam, aku bermimpi tentang sesuatu. Aku bermimpi tentang Kau-Tahu-Siapa menyiksa ayahku. Kemudian aku melihatnya terbang ke sebuah pondok. Aku tahu itu disekitar pesisir. Aku bisa merasakannya, seperti aku disana. Suara ombaknya yang pasang. Aku kemudian melihat Harry Potter. Mereka mulai meneriakkan mantra-mantra. Salah satu mantra menghancurkan seisi rumah dan membunuh dua pelahap maut dibelakang Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Tapi, Harry Potter berhasil lolos. Kau-Tahu-Siapa begitu marah dan ia membakar pondok tersebut," James meninggalkan detail tentang Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang ingin membunuhnya.

"Maksudmu kau melihat kejadian di Daily Prophet tersebut dalam mimpimu?" dengan cepat Victoire menarik kesimpulan. Suaranya terdengar terkejut.

"Ya, begitulah," James mengiyakan.

"Kupikir mungkin saja James adalah seorang penglihat," timpal Teddy.

"James? Seorang peramal? Aku bersamanya disepanjang kelas meramal tahun kemarin. Bahkan orang paling bodoh didunia ini pun tak akan percaya jika James bisa melihat,"

"Hei, nggak usah gitu-gitu juga, dong," ujar James tersinggung.

"Sorry, James. Bukan maksudku. Itu kenyatannya," Victoire berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk,"jadi itu yang kalian sembunyikan," gumamnya dengan senyum.

"Vic, ini bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan," ujar James dan duduk disamping Victoire. Dan James tersenyum. Dan senyum Victoire belum juga pudar. Dan mereka tersenyum pada satu sama lain.

"Mmmm...tapi itu mungkin saja, kan?" Teddy menginterupsi.

James dan Victoire langsung mengalihkan padangan mereka. Menatap Teddy yang berjalan untuk duduk disebelah James.

"Setahuku bakat tersebut sangat jarang. Melihat adalah sebuah bakat keturunan. Tapi, hampir semua centaurus bisa melihat. Itu adalah kelebihan mereka,"

"Tapi, aku seorang kelahiran muggle-hey, apa?" James menatap kedua temannya ketika mereka berdua menatapnya dengan aneh,"Oh, ya. aku kan dibohongi," James teringat akan siapa sebenarnya dia.

"Jadi, mungkin saja. Iya kan, Vic?" tanya Teddy lagi,"Kita tidak tahu garis keturunan keluarga Potter,"

"Sebenarnya seorang kelahiran muggle pun bisa memiliki bakat seperti itu," ujar Victoire,"kalian pasti tahu kan kalau sebenarnya seorang kelahiran muggle pasti memiliki darah penyihir dalam dirinya. Dia pasti merupakan keturunan dari seorang penyihir. Tolong katakan jika kalian tahu?" Victoire menatap kedua temannya yang mukanya bingung,"Ted, kau kan sudah lima belas, masa kau juga tidak tahu,"

"Itu kan tidak ada di buku pelajaran," ujar Ted defensif.

Victoire memutar bola matanya,"Seorang kelahiran muggle pasti adalah seorang keturunan penyihir. Mungkin penyihir itu memiliki keturunan squib. Kemudian keturunan tersebut menikah dengan muggle dan seterusnya hingga kemampuan sihirnya terpendam selama belasan generasi. Jadi, sebenarnya ada kemungkinan hal tersebut bisa terjadi. Beberapa peramal di dunia muggle bahkan tidak tahu menahu tentang dunia sihir. Tapi, mereka bisa meramal. Mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat. Terkadang kemampuan ini benar-benar tepat. Itu karena darah penyihir mereka. Walaupun mereka tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir tapi mereka bisa melihat,"

"Tapi, akan sulit melacaknya jika sudah terpendam ratusan tahun. Iya kan, Vic?" tanya James,"sulit untuk memastikan apakah aku punya leluhur yang bisa melihat,"

"Sebenarnya kita bisa menyimpulkan kalau semua penyihir berdarah murni itu memiliki nenek moyang yang sama,"

"Hah, bagaimana bisa?" Teddy terlihat terkejut.

"Dahulu penyihir menikahi sepupunya sendiri agar bisa memiliki anak berdarah murni, Ted. Bahkan, sekarang hal itu pun masih berlangsung. Lihat sekelilingmu,"

"Tapi, tetap sulit untuk melacaknya," ujar James.

"James benar," Victoire setuju,"amat sangat sulit bagi kita. Tapi, mungkin jika kita membicarakannya dengan-"

"Victore, jangan katakan ini pada siapapun," seru James tiba-tiba.

"James ini benar-benar masalah serius,"

"Masalah serius apanya? Ini cuma masalah apakah aku penglihat atau bukan,"

"Tentu saja ini serius. Jika memang kau memiliki kemampuan ini, kita bisa menggunakannya untuk menyelamatkan puluhan nyawa didunia,"

James berdiri, tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat marah kepada Victoire,"Jadi, menurutmu aku ini mesin, begitu. Yang bisa kau manfaatkan semaumu? Well, maaf mengecewakan, Victoire. Tapi, aku seorang manusia yang punya perasaan," bentak James.

"James, aku-"

James tidak memberi Victoire kesempatan untuk membalas, ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar Teddy. Membanting pintunya keras sekali.


	7. Chapter 7 The Plan

**AU : if you want you can give me some advice here well, I guess I need some suggestion here. Please enjoy... and don't forget to review**

* * *

**Rencana**

Hermione dan Ron ber-apparate di tanah berpasiran. Hermione bisa mendengar suara debur ombak dan angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya. Hermione bisa mengingat saat dimana ia, Ron dan Harry terakhir ditempat ini, menatap cahaya matahari tenggelam bersama-sama. Belasan tahun yang lalu...

"Ayo, Herm," ujar Ron dan mendahului Hermione. Berjalan ke rumah di pinggir pantai yang sangat familiar, Shell Cottage.

Hermione melirik ke cakrawala, dimana lautan yang luas bertemu dengan langit kebiruan. Seketika ia teringat kepada Harry dan memori itu membawa sebuah pisau menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Begitu menyakitkan.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, Hermione berjalan mengikuti Ron. Ron baru hendak mengetuk pintu ketika tiba-tiba pintu tersebut dibuka dari dalam. Seorang wanita cantik muncul. Tapi, diwajahnya yang sempurna itu terlukis dengan jelas kecemasan yang dipantulkan mata birunya yang sewarna langit diatas mereka.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti akan datang," ujarnya buru-buru, keramahan telah hilang,"Bill ada didalam. Mengirim patronus pada semua anggota orde untuk berkumpul di The Burrow. Ayo masuk," Fleur menyingkir agar kedua tamunya bisa masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hermione baru saja menapakkan kakinya di ruang masuk ketika ia melihat seekor serigala keperakan berlari menembusnya.

"Ron, Hermione," Bill muncul dari ruang keluarga, wajahnya terlihat tenang. Tapi, Hermione lebih tahu.

"Bill, kami sudah membaca berita di Daily Prophet," ujar Ron,"Kau pikir itu benar?"

"Yah, anggota orde yang bekerja di Daily Prophet, Pier, mengunjungiku pagi-pagi benar. Beberapa jam lalu, dia sendiri yang berkata bawah memang itu fakta yang ditemukan. Tapi, informasinya sangat sedikit. Kementrian sendiri masih tidak bisa mengatakan apapun soal ini," jawab Bill.

"Evan Williams ini benar-benar Harry?" tanya Ron.

Bill menggeleng,"Entahlah, Ron. Kita masih perlu menyelidiki lebih lanjut hal itu. jika memang benar ia Harry. dimana ia sekarang? ia tak mungkin terus bersembunyi. Keberadaannya sudah diketahui. Jika dia terus menutupi keberadaannya dari kita. Maka-"

"Posisi orde akan jadi serba salah," Hermione melanjutkan tanpa berpikir.

Bill menatap Hermione sejenak sebelum mengangguk,"Dan juga dalam bahaya. Para Pelahap Maut berpikir bahwa orde sudah mati. Tapi, dengan kembalinya Harry. asumsi itu akan muncul kembali ke permukaan. Pier sudah bilang, bosnya akan menjadikan orde topik utama besok,"

"Kalau begitu kita harus menghentikannya!" seru Ron.

"Ah, sulit, Ron. Apa menurutmu ancaman akan menyelesaikan masalah. Itu hanya akan membuka kedok kita. Lebih baik kita biarkan saja. Toh, tak banyak yang akan mereka ketahui. Semua pekerjaan kita selalu rapi dan bersih," ujar Bill,"Ayo sebaiknya secepatnya kita ke The Burrow,"

"Aku akan dirumah, menjaga anak-anak," ujar Fleur,"Aku yakin, yang lain akan datang kemari. Tak baik ada anak-anak di The Burrow jika kalian memang ingin membicarakan tentang...urusan orde,"

"Ya, kau benar, Fleur," Bill berjalan ke arah Fleur dan menciumnya,"Aku akan pulang secepat yang aku bisa," Bill tersenyum kearah istrinya, kemesraan mereka membuat Hermione merasa sakit didalam. Tapi, ditekannya perasaan itu kuat-kuat. Bill berjalan mendekati Hermione dan Ron. Tongkat siap ditangan dan ia mengangguk ke arah Hermione dan Ron sebelum hilang dalam udara.

"Sampai nanti, Fleur," ujar Hermione sebelum menutup matanya, merasakan sensasi itu ketika udara menelannya.

Mereka muncul diruang masuk The Burrow. Anggota-anggota lain sudah muncul dan berkumpul didekat perapian. Api hijau menyala dan muncullah Andromeda Tonks.

"Bill," seru seru Augustus Ambrose, salah satu anggota baru Orde yang bergabung dua tahun yang lalu. Ambrose seorang lelaki berusia pertengahan tiga puluh yang bekerja sebagai mata-mata Orde di Departemen Kecelakaan Tak Diharapkan. Nama yang buruk untuk suatu Departemen, menurut Hermione.

Semua kepala menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Bill?" tanya Draco Malfoy yang sudah berubah seiring waktu. Rambut pirangnya yang dulu selalu disisir rapi dibelakang, kini berubah berantakan setelah Ginny memaksanya untuk tidak menggunakan gel lagi. sorot matanya sudah tidak menunjukkan remaja arogan menyebalkan itu lagi. tapi, terkadang tingkahnya bisa seperti Draco Malfoy belasan tahun yang lalu.

"Kementrian pasti akan mencurigai keterlibatan kita dengan Harry mulai sekarang. Para Pelahap Maut akan menjadikan kita target dan mulai melacak kita lagi. Saranku adalah tambah perlindungan dirumah kalian. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain berpura-pura sama sekali tak tahu tentang keberadaan Harry. tetaplah melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Ambrose, Aloysius. Aku ingin kalian melacak keberadaan Harry Potter," ujar Bill menatap Amrbrose dan lelaki bertubuh besar dan berambut gelap disampingnya, Alosysius.

"Aku ke pondok itu tadi malam," Aloysius membuka mulutnya,"Untuk penyelidikan. Dan, um, aku menemukan sesuatu. Aku menyembunyikannya secepat yang aku bisa. Karena petunjuk ini bisa memastikan bahwa Evan Williams itu Harry Potter," Aloysius mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Dan berjalan ke arah Ron dan Hermione,"Apa kalian mengenali ini?"

Hermione tahu didetik yang sama ia melihat foto itu. itu adalah foto mereka. Mereka bertiga ketika masih di Hogwarts. Diambil di akhir tahun ke-enam mereka. Mereka tengah bergandengan tangan dengan Hermione ditengah.

Ron mengambil foto itu dengan kasar dari tangan Aloysius dan membalik-balikkannya seperti mencari sesuatu.

Hermione mengambilnya dari tangan Ron,"Hey-" Ron memprotes, tapi Hermione tidak mempedulikannya.

"Specialis Revelio,"bisiknya.

Dibelakang foto itu muncul tulisan. Hermione yakin itu tulisan Harry.

_Berthadine nomor 27, Wexlord_

_Souvre Loure nomor 59, Areachon_

_Piala Hufflepuff-tak diketahui_

_Diadem Ravenclaw-tak diketahui_

_Ular_

_Aku_

_Aku_

_Aku_

"Ini-ini..." Hermione mencoba membuat suatu kalimat, tapi gagal.

"Wexlord, itu daerah kan?" seru Ron,"Di Irlandia. Kalau Areachon..."

"Di Prancis," Bill melanjutkan,"Itu tempat tinggal orang tua Fleur,"

"Apakah menurutmu ini adalah tempat-tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi oleh-" Hermione menelan ludah,"oleh Harry?"

"Ya, aku pikir Harry adalah penjaga kuncinya. Dan tanpa sengaja ia memberikannya pada kita. Mungkin kita harus menyelediki tempat-tempat ini. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Piala Hufflepuff, Diadem Ravenclaw, dan Ular itu? apa maksudnya dengan menulis _aku_?" tanya Bill.

"Aku tak tahu, Bill. Tapi, Aloysius bisakah aku memiliki foto ini? Mungkin ada hal lain yang tersembunyi,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kementrian tidak tahu menahu tentang itu. jadi, silahkan saja," ujar Aloysius.

"Terima kasih,"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya rapat ini langsung kita bubarkan," seru Bill,"jika kita terlalu sering dan lama berkumpul. Aku takut kementrian akan memperhatikan,"

Semua orang mengangguk dan mereka langsung ber-apparate meninggalkan The Burrow. Tapi, para Weasley masih berada disana, begitu juga Malfoy dan Andromeda. Hermione memilih tinggal disana lebih lama.

"Bagaimana dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Arlington?" tiba-tiba Andromeda bertanya,"apa sudah ada kemajuan?" lanjutnya.

Bill menggeleng sedih,"Mr. dan Mrs. Arlington, kami yakin berada dalam pengawasan Kau-Tahu-Siapa sendiri. Tapi, itu jadi mengingatkanku. Berita menghilangnya mereka ada dikoran muggle, tapi Daily Prophet bahkan tak meliriknya. Aku harus mengajak James untuk mengambil aset orangtuanya yang berada di bank muggle."

"Bill, aku bisa membiayainya," Hermione menginterupsi, merasa sedikit tersinggung, dia ibunya. Ini adalah tanggung jawabnya yang sudah direnggut belasan tahun lalu,"Aku bisa memberikan apapun yang ia inginkan,"

"Tentu saja kau bisa," Bill berkata buru-buru,"Ini hanya tindakan pengamanan. Mr dan Mrs. Arlington tidak memiliki sanak saudara lain. aku takut jika kita terlalu lama menunggu orang-orang bank menyebalkan itu akan mengambil semua hak James,"

"Kalau begitu mungkin kita bisa pergi bersama-sama ke Diagon Alley lusa," seru Ginny riang.

"Ya, mmm...Andromeda," Bill menatap Andromeda,"Aku ingin kau menyampaikan pada James bahwa aku akan menjemputnya besok,"

"Ya, tentu saja," ujar Andromeda.

"Bisakah aku ikut, Bill?" tanya Hermione ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan butuh bantuan. Siapa lagi yang bisa membantuku jika bukan kau, Hermione?"

* * *

James membanting pintu dengan marah. Ia ingin berteriak. Mengepalkan tangannya keras sekali hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat, James meninju bantal di ranjang. Ia tidak pernah merasa semarah ini. Hanya karena alasan sesederhana itu. ia tidak pernah marah tanpa alasan sebelumnya. Tapi, kenapa ia bisa merasa semarah ini. Pada Victoire. Bukan, bukan pada Victoire. Pada sesuatu yang lain. pada dirinya sendiri.

Pikirannya teralihkan ketika mendengar uhu-uhu diluar jendela. Eon terbang diluar jendela, menendang-nendang kacanya.

James membuka jendela dan membiarkan Eon masuk,"Hei kau, maaf aku tidak bisa bersamammu kemarin sobat. Kau pasti lapar, kan? Tapi sayangnya makanan ada di dapur. Mungkin kau mau terbang ke sana, huh? Victoire atau Ted akan memberi makanan,"

Tapi, Eon malah bertengger di bahu James. Beruhu keras, seperti tengah berkata tidak. James tertawa dan mengelus bulu Eon,"Kau tahu, Eon? Aku baru saja membuat kesalahan besar," ia memberitahu si burung hantu.

Pintu tiba-tiba dibuka. Teddy muncul dengan muka yang terlihat marah,"Apa-apaan kau James?" tanyanya,"berteriak-teriak pada Victoire seperti itu,"

James mendesah dan meletakkan Eon di meja,"Maaf, aku hanya kehilangan kontrol itu saja. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak boleh berteriak-teriak seperti itu. terutama pada Vic, dia hanya memberitahuku faktanya. Rasanya aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri,"

"Kalau begitu sana. bawa pantatmu itu turun dan minta maaflah pada Victoire,"

"Itu yang ingin aku lakukan," James berjalan ke arah pintu dan melewati Teddy. Perlahan, ia menuruni tangga dan mencari Victoire di ruang keluarga, tempat dimana ia meninggalkannya tadi. Victoire duduk disana, membaca salah satu buku Mrs. Tonks.

"Mmm...hei, Vic," sapa James perlahan.

"Hei," jawab Victoire dingin, tanpa melirik James. Wajahnya terututupi buku. James hanya bisa melihat rambut pirang Victoire.

James mendesah, tentu saja ini tak akan mudah. Ia duduk disamping Victoire, tak sekalipun Victoire meliriknya."Aku hanya ingin minta maaf,"

"Buat apa?"

"Karena sudah membentakmu seperti tadi. Aku hanya merasa sangat marah, untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Maafkan aku, Vic. Dan maafkan aku juga karena aku belum sempat berterima kasih padamu selama ini,"

Akhirnya Victoire menaruh bukunya dipangkuan, menatap James dengan kernyitan,"Berterima kasih?" tanyanya.

"Ya, karena sudah mau jadi temanku. Memberitahuku dan mengajariku semua hal tentang sihir karena waktu itu aku tak tahu apa-apa. Karena tidak pergi bahkan setelah kau tahu siapa sebenarnya diriku. Untuk tahun-tahun sebelumnya karena sudah mau mengecek pr-ku. Untuk terus menyuruhku belajar hingga akhirnya aku setidaknya bisa mendapat E di ramuan. Aku belum sempat berterima kasih untuk itu, kan?"

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, kok," Victoire berdiri dan menatap James dengan pandangan mata yang masih dingin.

James menatap mata Victoire, mengeluarkan semua keberanian Gryffindor-nya,"Tetap saja, seharusnya aku berterima kasih dan...um...jadi...um..."

"Apa aku memaafkamu?" Victoire melanjutkan.

"Ya, itu. apa kau...um...memaafkanku?"

"Hanya jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku di permainan catur," Victoire tiba-tiba tersenyum, ia menarik tangan james,"Ayo, aku tahu Andromeda punya satu set permainan catur disini,"

"Kalau begitu aku mau tak mau harus mengalahkanmu, iya kan?" tanya James, senyum terlihat di bibirnya,"kalau begitu sih mudah,"

"Jangan meremehkanku, Tuan Muda," ujar Victoire, wajahnya tersembunyi dari James ketika ia berbalik memunggungi anak lelaki itu,"aku mengalahkan Paman Ron minggu lalu dan dia jago sekali. Dia bilang aku penerusnya,"

James tersenyum dan mulai mencari papan catur di rak,"Kalau begitu aku pasti mengalahkan penerusnya yang sangat Pamanmu banggakan itu,"

Ketika Victoire berbalik, seulas senyum cerah terlihat. Senyum yang sangat indah ketika ia melihat punggung James yang membelakanginya.


	8. Chapter 8 Big D's Return

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter belong to JKR. But this plot belong to me.**

* * *

**Big D's Return**

"Daddy!" Victoire berteriak dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher seorang pria berambut merah panjang yang dikucir kuda.

"Ha...ha..ha..." Bill Weasley tertawa dan memutar putrinya di udara, kedua sisi wajahnya terlihat sangat kontras. Sisi wajahnya yang tercabik Greyback belasan tahun lalu begitu kaku, begitu dingin dan menyeramkan sementara sisi lainnya menunjukkan kegembiraan ketika melihat putrinya.

James tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Melihat Victoire sebahagia ini. Kemudian matanya melihat Hermione, yang berdiri di samping Bill, memberikannya senyum lemah yang canggung. James membalas senyum itu sama canggungnya sebelum cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan. Menatap sneaker-nya yang tiba-tiba terlihat begitu menarik. Atau berpura-pura terlihat begitu menarik.

"James, kurasa Andromeda sudah menginformasikan tentang kedatanganku hari ini," ujar Bill memecah keheningan canggung diantaranya dan Hermione.

"Mmm...yeah, Andromeda sudah bilang," James berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan,"Dia mendapatkan orangtuaku, kan? Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Mrs. Tonks tidak memberitahuku apa-apa. Tapi, aku bisa merasakannya,"

"Itulah informasi yang kami dapatkan, Maafkan aku, James. Tak banyak yang bisa kami perbuat," Jawab Bill sedih.

James menggelengkan kepalanya, bersikeras menahan tangis yang rasanya sudah diujung mata. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan orang-orang ini. Ia tidak ingin terlihat rapuh,"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, sudah bisa dipastikan mereka-mereka tewas, ya?"

Bill tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan terasa begitu suram. Cahaya matahari cerah diluar seperti tengah mengejek James sekarang. orang-orang lain berdiam diri dalam ketidaknyamanan.

Mengetahui hal ini, James cepat-cepat merubah topik pembicaraannya,"Kalau begitu apa yang kita tunggu?" serunya pada Bill.

"Oh-ya. ayo," balas Bill,"Dan, um, James,"

"Ya?"

"Kita akan menggunakan jaringan floo ke Diagon Alley. Pinjamlah jubah Hogwarts Teddy,"

Kenapa mereka tidak langsung saja ber-apparate ke bank itu? bukankah akan lebih mudah dan menghemat waktu. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir, mungkin saja ada resiko yang tidak diketahui James adanya. Memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya James hanya mengangkat bahunya,"Oke," James berpaling ke arah Ted, memberikannya pandangan bertanya.

"Oh, jubahku ada di kamar. Kalau begitu ayo aku tunjukkan," Teddy memimpin menuju kamar tidurnya. James mengikuti dari belakang. Teddy mengambil sebuah jubah Hogwarts hitam dari dalam lemari dan memberikannya pada James.

"Trims," ujar James, mengenakan jubah yang agak sedikit kedodoran itu mengelilingi tubuhnya. Menyembunyikan kaos muggle yang juga dipinjamnya dari Teddy.

"Kau yakin tidak akan apa-apa, James?" tanya Teddy.

"Ted, aku bukannya mau terjun ke medan perang, kan?"

Teddy mengangkat bahunya,"Memang tidak, sih"

"Ayo, kau mau disini atau turun?"

"Aku akan turun,"

Kedua anak lelaki itu menuruni tangga. Bill dan Hermione sudah ada didepan perapian. Bill mengisyaratkan kepada James untuk mengenakan tudung jubahnya. Yang walaupun kebingungan, James mematuhinya.

"Aku akan pergi duluan. James kau selanjutnya," ujar Bill. James mengangguk dan ia melihat Bill masuk ke dalam perapian."Diagon Alley," serunya dan api hijau melahapnya.

James menarik nafas panjang dan melangkah ke dalam perapian. Bubuk floo sudah berada ditangannya."Diagon Alley," ia bisa mendengar dirinya sendiri berseru, dan seketika api hijau yang sama melahapnya.

Hal berikutnya yang James lihat adalah bangunan-bangunan tinggi, kerumunan-kerumunan orang yang memakai jubah dan jalan panjang yang cukup sempit. James tahu, ia telah berada di Diagon Alley. Anak lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar, dan berjalan ke arah Bill yang sudah menunggu dua meter jauhnya. Hermione muncul beberapa detik kemudian, dan tanpa banyak bicara, mereka berjalan ke Leaky Couldron.

James hanya diam saja. Ia, entah kenapa, tak menemukan keinginan untuk berbicara apapun pada Bill atau Hermione. Padahal, diotaknya banyak sekali pertanyaan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia sendiri takut akan jawaban yang didengarnya.

Bill menuntun mereka menuju jalan muggle diluar Leaky Couldron."Kita akan naik mobil," ujarnya. Bill menunjukkan sebuah mobil sedan silver di dekat trotoar.

"Kenapa kita harus naik mobil?" tanya James, menemukan satu pertanyaan yang bisa ia katakan tanpa takut,"kukira ber-apparate akan lebih simpel dan mudah,"

Bill membuka pintu belakang mobil dan mengisyaratkan James agar masuk dengan kepalanya. James mendesah sesaat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dan menutp pintu tersebut. Dengan sedikit lebih banyak kekuatan dari yang dibutuhkan.

Bill dan Hermione masuk beberapa saat kemudian. Bill ada dijok kemudi. Ia menghidupkan mesin dan tiba-tiba mereka sudah berada dijalan raya.

"Kau masih empat belas tahun," Bill menjawab pertanyaan James,"Kau masih memiliki jejak. Kementrian sudah disusupi Pelahap Maut. Dan hanya dalam beberapa detik mereka akan meringkusmu. Kita akan tidak akan menggunakan sihir disekitarmu hingga kau sampai di Hogwarts, mereka akan mendeteksi siapa yang menggunakan sihir didekatmu. Dan dengan itu, mereka akan tahu dimana kau berada,"

"Tapi, semisal jika kau berada di Diagon Alley. Banyak penyihir yang menggunakan sihir disekitarku. Bukankah itu akan menjadi masalah,"

"Begitu banyak sihir hingga akan sulit mendeteksi dimana dirimu. Karena sesungguhnya, sistemnya tidak bekerja untuk mendeteksi siapa yang menggunakan sihir didekat seorang penyihir dibawah umur. Tapi, bekerja untuk mendeteksi siapa yang menggunakan sihir di sekitar penyihir itu," Jawab Hermione.

"Oh, well, yeah," ujar James sebelum kembali bersandar di jok dan melihat keluar jendela,"itu bisa dimengerti,"

Kembali kedunia muggle seperti sebuah pengingat baginya. Pengingat bahwa kedua orangtuanya tak ada lagi disini. Tapi, mereka berada diluar sana. entah hidup atau mati. Tapi, ia tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan mereka. Ia tak bisa lagi bergantung pada orde. Ia harus menyelamatkan orangtuanya. Atau setidaknya, memastikan apakah mereka berdua sudah mati atau masih hidup. Tapi bagaimana?

Ia hanya anak kecil. Semua jalan yang ia lihat didepannya, sepertinya menjurus ke arah kematiannya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa melihat sedikit saja celah, sebuah cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

"Kita sampai," kata-kata Bill membangunkannya dari lamunan. Waktu terasa cepat ketika ia tengah berpikir. Waktu terasa cepat ketika kau ingin memperlambatnya.

James melihat keluar, sebuah bangunan besar, sebuah bank. Sebuah bank muggle.

"Ayo, James," ujar Bill, memimpin.

Ketiganya memasuki bank tersebut. Bill menemui seorang resepsionis wanita dan si wanita mengantarkan mereka ketiga ke sebuah ruangan bertuliskan _Direktur Bank_. Apakah kasusnya sepenting ini? Hingga mereka harus menemui Direktur Bank.

Direktur itu seorang lelaki gemuk berambut putih dengan kacamata persegi tebal dan jas yang sangat mahal. Tapi, ia tidak sendirian. Didepannya ada seorang lelaki lain. james tidak mengenali lelaki itu. lelaki itu berbadan besar dan pasti akan terlihat menyeramkan, jika saja rambut pirangnya digantikan hitam. Ia mengenakan satu setel jas yang sangat rapi.

"Mr. John," sapa si Direktur Bank. Namanya Mr. Allen, James membaca dipapan nama. Kursi Mr. Allen berderit ketika lelaki itu mencoba berdiri dan menyilahkan mereka bertiga untuk duduk ditiga kursi yang masih tersisa. Tampaknya dipersiapkan untuk mereka.

James memperhatikan jika Hermione tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si lelaki berambut pirang. Matanya membesar ketika melihat lelaki itu, seperti ia mengenalinya. Berkali-kali ia mengerling Bill. Walaupun Bill hanya mengangguk dan memberinya tatapan menyakinkan.

Bill menjabat tangan Mr. Allen dan si lelaki berambut pirang yang buru-buru berdiri sebelum duduk di kursinya. Hermione melakukan hal yang sama. Si lelaki berambut pirang memberikan senyuman padanya. dan James hanya meniru apa yang Bill dan Hermione lakukan.

"Jadi, kita akan membahas tentang warisan atas nama Jack dan Jenna Arlington," Mr Allen memulai, ia mengeluarkan sebuah berkas dari lacinya."Polisi sudah menyelidiki kasus mereka dan walaupun kejadian itu baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Sudah mengeluarkan pernyataan resmi bahwa mereka dibunuh berdasarkan kesaksian James Arlington," Mr. Allen menatap James.

James hanya balik menatapnya. Bingung sendiri. Ia tidak pernah memberikan kesaksian apapun atas hilangnya kedua orangtuanya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah bertemu polisi manapun. Ketika James menatap Bill. Ia hanya mengangguk ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya itu agak aneh," james bisa mendengar Mr. Allen bergumam sendiri.

"Kita sudah membahas tentang ini, Mr. Allen," ujar lelaki berambut pirang memperingatkan.

"Ah, ya. ya... tentu saja, Mr. Robert" ujar Mr. Allen buru-buru,"Semua warisan Jack dan Jenna Arlington akan dikirimkan ke rekening baru yang dibuka atas nama Daniel Robert sebagai pengawas sementara dan terikat akan hukum sampai James Arlington berusia enam belas tahun," Mr Allen mengeluarkan sebuah data dan menunjukkannya ke arah James,"Ini adalah semua data harta warisan orangtuamu, Nak. Sebaiknya hafalkan baik-baik. kalau-kalau setahun dari sekarang berkurang setengahnya," Mr. Allen melirik Mr. Roberts yang berpura-pura tak memperhatikan.

James membaca sebentar, jumlahnya benar-benar diluar sepengetahuannya. Dua puluh juta pound. Ia _memiliki_ uang sebanyak itu? ia bahkan tak pernah _melihat_ uang sebanyak itu.

Mr. Allen menariknya setelah beberapa menit dan mengeluarkan berkas-berkas lain. James disuruh untuk menandatangi beberapa berkas, begitu juga Mr. Roberts. Dua jam kemudian, barulah mereka keluar dari bank. Mr. Roberts berjalan bersama mereka. Mengikuti mereka hingga ke parkiran. James kira ia hanya berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tetapi, Mr. Robert berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Yang diparkir di pojokkan, dimana tidak ada mobil didekatnya.

Sesampainya di mobil, Hermione memberikan lelaki itu pandangan menuduh,"Dan bagaimana dia bisa ada disini?" tanyanya pada Bill.

Mr. Robert melirik arlojinya dan tersenyum riang ke arah mereka,"sudah waktunya makan siang, iya kan? Bagaimana kalau aku ceritakan semuanya sambil menyantap seporsi besar chessburger?"

Hermione tidak menjawab, tangan dilipat didepan dada, sementara ia tetap menatap Mr. Robert dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Baiklah, itu berarti oke," Mr. Robert menatap Bill,"ikuti aku. Aku tahu tempat yang tepat,"

Mr. Robert tersenyum ke arah James sebelum ia berjalan menjauh ke arah mobil SUV hitam yang diparkir beberapa meter dari mobilnya. Bill menyuruh James segera masuk ke mobil. Ia menghidupkan mesin dan menyetir mobil ke luar area bank.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin menyamarkan namamu, Bill. Tapi, bagaimana-bagaimana ia bisa terlibat?" tanya Hermione.

"Siapa lelaki itu?" tanya James tiba-tiba, penasaran.

Hermione menatapnya, tampaknya enggan menjawab.

"Siapa dia?" desak James lagi.

"Dia sepupu ayahmu," jawab bill sambil membelokkan kemudi.

"Dan maksudmu dengan ayah..."

"Dia sepupu Harry," lanjut Hermione. James bisa mendengar nada tidak senang ketika ia mengatakan nama harry. mungkin, ia merasakan hal yang sama, iya kan? Membenci lelaki itu, lelaki yang sudah membuangnya. Atau begitulah yang ia dengar."Dudley Dursley. Dulunya Dudley Dursley. Dia-"

"Sebaiknya kita dengar cerita dari mulut orangnya sendiri, Hermione," Bill menginterupsi,"mobilnya sudah di parkirkan. Kita sudah sampai,"

Itu adalah sebuah restauran besar dipinggir kota London. Restauran itu sangat ramai. Mr. Robert menemui mereka."istriku bekerja disini. Ia bisa menyiapkan satu ruangan pribadi untuk kita. Aku sudah memintanya," Mr. Robert menuntun mereka ke lantai atas. Lantai atas restauran itu terdiri dari ruangan-ruangan yang memang sudah disiapkan untuk pelanggannya.

Mr. Robert membuka salah satu ruangan tersebut dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk."Mmm..mungkin sebaiknya aku memesankan dulu-"

"Maaf Mr. Robert," Hermione menginterupsi,"bisakah anda tolong langsung menjelaskan saja,"

Muka Mr. Robert berubah pink. Dan James ingin tertawa melihatnya. mukanya jadi terlihat seperti babi. Babi besar yang menyeramkan.

"Setelah kami dikawal pergi hari itu," Mr. Robert memulai,"Ayahku memilih untuk pergi ke luar negeri dan ia bilang ia tidak ingin punya hubungan apapun atau dikait-kaitkan pada Harry. kami pergi ke amerika dan mengubah nama kami menjadi Robert. Bibi Marge menetap di Bahama sejak kejadian waktu dia...mmm...diterbangkan. jadi, kami tak punya banyak masalah. Sejak kami tidak memiliki anggota keluarga lain. aku menetap disana selama setahun. Dan punya karir yang lumayan di tinju. Walaupun aku harus mulai lagi dari nol.

"Tapi, aku bersikeras kembali ke Inggris. Mengandalkan kemampuan tinjuku, sebuah Universitas memberiku beasiswa. Tapi, karena merasa tidak cocok, makanya aku pindah ke pelatihan kepolisian. Ya, aku menjadi polisi sekarang. percaya atau tidak. karena itu aku tahu tentang kasus keluarga Arlington dan bertemu Bill.

"Ketika aku berusia empat belas tahun. Sekumpulan orang berambut merah menyala muncul dan menghancurkan perapian rumahku. Untuk menjemput Harry. Bill mengingatkanku pada mereka jadi yah...aku bertanya apa ia ada sangkut pautnya. Ternyata ia juga seorang Weasley. Aku tahu tentang keluarga weasley dari surat-" Mr. Robert meledak tertawa,"Maaf-maaf..." ia tertawa lagi," aku hanya teringat surat itu. bagaimana bisa seseorang mengirim surat dengan entahlah, lima puluh perangko?"

"Surat dengan lima puluh perangko?" tanya James.

"Ibuku," ujar Bill,"dia tidak tahu menahu tentang surat menyurat cara muggle. Karena takut perangkonya tidak cukup. Ia mengelem hampir semua bagian amplopnya dengan perangko,"

"Oh, sepertinya lucu,"

"Sangat lucu," Mr. robert tertawa lagi kemudian menghisap ingus,"Tapi, yah, kembali ke cerita. Kemudian aku membantu Bill disini untuk menutupi seluruh kisahnya dengan cerita-cerita palsu. Dan dia berubah jadi kau pakai apa itu... ramuan puli, sulijus..."

"Polyjuice?" Hermione melanjutkan.

"Ya, itu," seru Mr. Robert.

"Tapi, kau butuh bagian tubuh seseorang jika kau ingin membuat ramuan polyjuice, kan?" tanya James.

"Ya," jawab Bill.

"Dan kau butuh bagian tubuhku!"

"Ya,"

"Tapi, aku bahkan tidak memberikanmu bagian tubuhku,"

"Mudah saja meminta Andromeda untuk memotong sedikit rambutmu ketika kau tertidur,"

"Tapi, itu namanya mencuri!"

"Mencuri untuk kebaikan bukan berarti mencuri dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Lagipula, itu hanya sejumput rambut. Jika kau kehilangan beberapa galleon itu baru disebut mencuri,"

"Masih saja-"

"Sekarang, sekarang. berhenti disitu, James. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melanjutkan ini lagi," bill menegaskan,"lanjutkan Dan,"

"Eerrrr...jadi aku membantu Bill untuk memastikan ayah dan Ibumu sudah tewas di catatan Kepolisian dan menjadikanku pengawas warisanmu hingga kau sudah cukup umur," lanjut Mr. Robert,"ada pertanyaan?"

Sebelum James bisa bertanya terdengar suara ponsel berdering."Oh, itu aku," seru Mr. Robert dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya,"Maafkan aku. Tapi, aku harus pergi. Ini dari kantor," Mr. Robert menunjukkan ponselnya."Jika salah satu dari kalian ingin menghubungiku. Erm, kalian penyihir, jadi kalain pasti bisa dengan...burung-burung hantu itu. tapi, jika kalian ingin menghubungiku lewat cara-cara muggle, Bill tahu alamat maupun nomor ponselku," Mr. Robert berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah James,"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu James. Kau persis ayahmu,"

James menjadi kaku ketika ia mendengar komentar Mr. Robert, tapi cepat-cepat menutupinya dengan menjabat tangan Mr. Robert,"Senang bertemu anda juga, Mr. Robert," balas James.

Mr. Robert kemudian menjabat tangan Hermione,"Aku harap kesan kedua yang bertahan sepanjang masa. Senang bertemu denganmu, Miss Granger,"

"Panggil aku, Hermione," ujar Hermione sambil tersenyum,"Aku tak percaya Dudley Dursley yang dulu sudah berubah menjadi Dan Robert,"

"Percaya atau tidak percaya," ujar Mr. Robert sambil tertawa kemudian beralih ke arah Bill,"Semoga kita bisa bertemu dalam waktu dekat ini, Bill," ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Bill.

"Percayalah kepadaku, kita akan banyak bertemu," Bill meyakinkan, mengulurkan tangannya sendiri dan menjabat Mr. Robert. Mr. Robert kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan seorang pelayan muncul.

Setelah makan siang yang bisu, ketiganya keluar dari restauran tersebut dan masuk ke dalam mobil."Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat dulu, james," ujar Bill.

"Kemana?" tanya James.

"Ke rumah orangtuamu,"

* * *

Dudley Dursley atau Dan Robert sekarang, membelokkan mobilnya menjauh Kantor Polisi tempatnya bekerja. Dan tak lama kemudian memakirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah. Dan keluar dari mobilnya dan mengambil pintu rumah dari saku celana panjangnya, membuka pintu rumah tersebut dengan mudah.

"Aku pulang," ujar Dan.

"Astaga, Dud! Tak usah kau mengumumkan kedatanganmu. Aku bukan istrimu," seru seorang lelaki kurus dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan mata hijau cerah dibalik kacamata bundar.

"Lucu sekali, Harry," ujar Dan sambil memutar bola matanya.

Harry tertawa tapi tawanya segera menghilang digantikan ekspresi serius,"Jadi bagaimana? Bagaimana mereka? James dan Hermione maksudku,"

Dan menaikkan sebelah alis dan melonggarkan ikatan dasinya, ia benci dasi dan jas, kemudian duduk di sofa."James baik-baik saja. Sumpah, Harry. Anak itu persis sepertimu. Tapi, semua berjalan lancar dan sukses. Hermione agak terkejut ketika melihatku. Tapi, aku berhasil merebut hatinya pada akhirnya. Jujur, jika kau sangat mencintainya, kenapa kau meninggalkannya?"

"Aku sudah menceritakanmu tentang ramalannya, kan?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, kau sudah. Tapi, aku masih tidak bingung, kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya? Apa karena kata-kata seorang nenek tua menghentikanmu?"

"Dia Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Dud. Bukan hanya sekedar nenek tua biasa. Kata-katanya penting. Tapi, dia ada benarnya. Kau tahu...lebih sedikit orang yang tahu akan jauh lebih baik. Aku seharusnya tidak memberitahumu. Hermione adalah ibu James, Dud. Terlalu banyak perasaan dan emosi. Terlebih lagi, Hermione adalah anggota orde. Ia berhubungan dengan para Pelahap Maut dan Kau-Tahu-Siapa sendiri secara tidak langsung. Ia sudah menjadi target utamanya. Membiarkan Hermione tidak tahu justru adalah hal yang membuatnya aman. Jika ia ingin, ia bisa mengobrak-abrik pikirannya. Dia adalah legilimens yang hebat. Sedangkan terlalu menyakitkan untuk Kau-Tahu-Siapa memasuki pikiranku. Profesor McGonnagal dan Profesor Trelawney berada jauh dibalik perlindungan Hogwarts. Para Pelahap Maut terlalu jijik untuk menyentuh muggle-"

"Hey," Dan protes.

"Sorry, sorry. Tapi, itu benar," Harry meringis."aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Dud"

"Aku juga senang, sepupu," Dan memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Harry.

**N please review...**


End file.
